Amis d'hier et d'autrefois
by Swiny
Summary: Être un mutant n'est jamais facile surtout quand vous devez annoncer à votre meilleur ami et colocataire que vous en êtes un. Malheureusement pour Sherlock, un autre "ami" refait surface avec une nouvelle obsession et une mutation bien plus contrôlé et ciblé qu'avant...
1. Prologue

**"Amis" d'hier et d'autrefois**

* * *

avertissement: X-men et Sherlock, et cela comprends l'ensemble des personnages et de leurs univers, ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs...

* * *

 **Les enfants bizarres**

William Sherlock Scott Holmes et son frère Mycroft étaient deux petits garçons assez bizarres. C'étaient tous ce que enfants et adultes ne cessaient de dire à leur propos. Pour décrire ce phénomène social, Mycroft avait comparé ça à une sorte d'aura physique intangible qui les entouraient constamment et qui repoussait tous autre personne. Il était inutile de dire que bien que les propos restèrent le plus âgé des enfants Holmes avait rapidement changé d'avis avec le temps sur le phénomène.

Lorsque l'on parlait du jeune Sherlock, on parlait de son génie. On parlait de son attitude à savoir des choses sur les gens rien qu'en les observant. Parfois, dans les conversations, on entendait même les mots: "monstre" ou "anormal" qui se glissaient par mégarde dans les adjectifs pour décrire le jeune homme. Curieusement, si la plupart des gens se rectifiaient aussitôt, d'autres n'en éprouvèrent pas le moindre remord et continuait la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque l'on parlait de Mycroft, on louait son comportement. Il était parfait en tout point tant au niveau disciplinaire que scolaire. Et bien qu'il restait sans cesse à l'écart des autres enfants, il parvenait toujours à s'amuser seul et en silence. Il était un véritable petit ange. Certaines mauvaises langues diront que ce n'était pas normal, qu'un tel enfant exemplaire ne pouvait pas être réel. Toujours aussi curieux, elles se turent assez rapidement sous les regards noirs des connaissances des deux enfants.

En bref, rien ne pouvait indiquer aux deux enfants une quelque note génétique différente de leurs congénères homo sapiens. Rien n'indiquait vraiment que Sherlock pouvait en fait voir le passé des choses autours de lui ou apercevoir des fragments de souvenirs d'une personne. De même, Mycroft n'avait jamais remarqué ce don très spécial d'observer les gens à distance sans avoir besoin d'être à proximité de l'emplacement actuel de là-dites personne et cela sans l'usage classique d'outils d'espionnages traditionnels.

En sommes, personne n'aurait vraiment pu découvrir que les deux petits garçons de, respectivement, 8 et 10 ans étaient en fait des mutants... Alors comment cet homme chauve assis dans son fauteuil roulant avait réussi à le deviner? C'était un mystère total pour les deux enfants de la lignée Holmes.

-J'ai entendu dire beaucoup de chose sur vous William et Mycroft... Des choses intéressantes...

Sherlock comme son frère restaient taiseux. Après tout, s'il ne disait rien l'inconnu voudrait combler le silence et il laisserait peut-être par mégarde des informations précieuses à exploiter pour les deux frères.

-Voyez-vous les enfants, je possède une école qui accueille des gens spéciaux comme vous.

Mycroft fronçait les sourcils de concentration durant la déclaration mais ne dit rien. Sherlock, quand à lui, étudiait lentement l'homme dans l'espoir qu'à force de le regarder cela provoquera une vision qui vérifierait les dire de l'homme handicapé.

-C'est une école comme aucune autre de son genre qui a la particularité d'apprendre à exploiter et contrôler vos talents dans un excellent cadre scolaire.

-Vous parlez d'une école pour enfants surdoués? Finit par déclarer Mycroft en voyant que son idiot de petit frère ne parvenait pas à obtenir de vision.

-D'une certaine manière... Répondit énigmatiquement le professeur comme s'il voulait les appâter vers quelque chose.

Sherlock comprit alors que cela devait encore être un énième directeur d'établissement scolaire qui voulait de leur intelligence pour leur propre profit. Il est stupide de vouloir continuer cette conversation. Il fit un contact oculaire avec son frère qui comprit instantanément le message.

-Nous ne sommes pas intéressés mon frère et moi. Déclara Mycroft stoïquement.

Devant la remarque, le professeur, ou plutôt directeur, soupira et porta ces doigts à ces temps comme s'il avait soudain un début de migraine. Sherlock ne se souciait pas. L'homme était ennuyeux et c'était suffisant pour lui. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose d'étrange, son grand-frère était immobile et souriait de plus en plus. Sherlock n'avait pratiquement jamais vu Mycroft sourire véritablement. Il enregistrait mentalement la scène sachant la rareté de celle-ci et préparait une pièce pour son début de palais mental.

Le professeur, quand à lui, se mit à fixer Sherlock et le petit garçon sentit soudain une affreuse migraine poindre. Devant la grimace de Sherlock, il sourit en l'observant attentivement et déclarait simplement:

-"Intéressant."

Le mal de tête s'enlevait brusquement de même que le sourire de Mycroft qui le regardait curieusement. L'adulte dans la pièce tournait sa chaise en direction de la porte de sortie de la chambre des deux enfants et annonçait aux deux mutants:

-Si jamais vous ou vos parents êtes finalement intéressé, vous pouvez me contacter via le numéro que j'ai laissé sur la table de votre cuisine. Vous pouvez directement me demander si vous êtes plus à l'aise. Je m'appelle Charles Xavier. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser entre frères et discuter un peu avec vos parents pour leur expliquer votre refus avant de repartir. Au revoir les garçons!

Les deux Holmes se regardèrent. Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'ils tombent pour cette force. Ils n'abandonneraient pas leur famille, Barberousse ainsi que leurs expériences libres pour cette plaisanterie d'école pour surdoué. Il y en avait 14 autres bien plus prestigieuses qui étaient déjà passé les voir de toute manière. Ils n'allaient certainement pas...

-Attendez! Criait Mycroft en se précipitant hors de la pièce en courant pour la plus grande surprise de son petit frère.

-Nous sommes intéressés!

Et c'est à ce moment précis que la vie de William Sherlock Holmes changea pour toujours... A cause d'une demande indésirable de son frère bien-aimé causé par un enthousiasme bien trop fort à son goût. Cela marquera également la première fois, mais certainement pas la dernière, que son grand-frère agissait de manière bizarre à son égard.

* * *

Les commentaires sont les fruits de la dure labeur d'un auteur. Alors s'il vous plait, faites-moi une magnifique déduction de cette histoire!


	2. L'adresse est 221 B Baker Street

**Ami d'hier et d'autrefois**

 **Avertissement** : voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: TaTataaaaaaaatatatata! Tata! Tataaaaaatattatatata! Tata! Tataaaaaaatatatataaaaaa! Tatata! Tata!

Non, ceci n'est pas la version écrite de la musique d'intro de 20 centuries. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez!

Comme toujours: prenez votre meilleure pop-corn pour lire cette histoire et n'hésitez pas à commenter ou suggérer des idées. Qui sait? BBC ou Hollywood nous écoute peut-être? *Optimisme*

* * *

 **L'adresse est 221B Baker Street (présent)**

Pour certaine personnes, on a parfois l'impression que la première rencontre datait d'hier. Pour Sherlock, sa rencontre avec Watson datait parfois toujours du jour même. En effet, aujourd'hui était un jour vide, morne, ennuyeux. Il n'y avait eu aucun crime depuis des jours, qui semblait être des années selon le détective consultant.

Pour palier à l'ennui, le détective de Baker Street avait deux méthodes:

1) Tirer sur le mur de l'appartement

2)Se plonger dans ces propres souvenirs du passé.

C'est donc depuis 5h du matin qu'il répétait l'une de ces visions préférés en boucle. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle se rejouait, il ne s'en lassait pas.

-Sherlock? Je suis rentré! Annonçait John Watson, son colocataire.

Sherlock ignorait royalement l'ancien soldat, préférant l'enquête passée que le médecin avait surnommé sur son blog: "une étude en rose". Il pouvait encore se voir demandé à John d'envoyer un sms au tueur avec ces trois patch de nicotine collé sur le bras. Cela avait été l'une de ces affaires préférées. Bien que la mort du chauffeur de taxi parrainé par un fan de lui le frustrait encore.

-Je vais prendre un coup à boire. Lui dit John.

Le détective sourit d'avance à la réaction de son colocataire et s'enfonçait plus confortablement dans le seul canapé à deux places de la pièce.

-Ah! Entendit-il alors que la porte du frigo claquait encore une fois.

-Sherlock?

-Juste du thé pour moi, s'il te plait.

Il y eut un silence puis alors qu'un large soupir résonnait dans l'appartement entier, John Watson lui demanda:

-Pourquoi y a-t-il une puta** de tête dans le frigo?

-Expérience sur le taux de concentration et de la conservation de la salive après la mort. Ne pas toucher.

Il y eut un autre silence, plus long que le premier avant que John ne reprenne la parole:

-Comment peux-tu rester 3h sans bouger et réussir l'exploit de placer une tête couper dans le réfrigérateur?

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock se contenta de sourire et de sortir de sa micro-torpeur. Il étudiait lentement les réactions de John qui était manifestement occupé à froncer les sourcils de désapprobation.

-Je suis juste revenu prendre quelques vêtements. Essaye de ne pas tirer sur ce mur d'ici ce soir. Tu me le promets?

Sherlock ne perdit pas sa salive à promettre sachant qu'à moins qu'un cas ne se déclare rapidement, le mur serait criblé de trous sous peu. A la place, il se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre alors que John sortait de l'appartement le plus rapidement possible. A travers le verre, il ne voyait que des personnes normales et ordinaires qui suivait le cours de leur vie tout aussi banale et ennuyeuse. A plusieurs reprises, Sherlock faillit se replonger dans une vision ou de simples légers flashs qu'il s'empressa d'oublier et d'effacer de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas d'information inutile dans sa tête.

Pendant un instant, Sherlock se demandait exactement combien de ces gens ordinaires étaient des mutants comme lui. Et de fil en conjoncture, il finit par se demander ce qui se passerait si John apprenait qu'il était un mutant. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment abordé le sujet, donc, Sherlock ne connaissait pas vraiment la position de John sur le "problème mutant" comme le disais si bien les médias. Il se doutait que John était assez ouvert d'esprit mais jusqu'à quel point? Tel était la question!

Le détective avait déjà voulu lui annoncer à plusieurs reprises son état mais le fait de ne pas savoir comment le bon docteur allait réagir l'avait aussitôt rebuté. Il avait, bien sûr, fait quelques sous-entendus sur son état mais John les avait brossé inconsciemment sans même remarquer ledit sous-entendu.

Non, la seule chose que Watson semblait remarquer, c'était son génie ou son manque de moral et parfois, son incompréhension face aux comportements sociaux dit "normal".

Sherlock sortit de ses pensées en entendant le bruit de haut-talons claquant avec fureur sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était à l'origine de ces claquements furieux.

-Mon dieu! Sherlock! Vous ne pouviez pas trouver un autre endroit que le frigo pour ranger cette tête. Juste à côté des autres aliments en plus! Vraiment, vous exagérez!

Comme souvent avec madame Hudson, sa logeuse, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle disait qui était important mais le ton sous-jacent. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était évident.

Contrairement à John, elle était parfaitement au courant de sa mutation. Elle l'avait découvert à l'époque où il avait empêcher son dealer de mari de s'en sortir. Aussi, quand il avait commencé à chercher un appartement dans Londres pour éviter de devoir supporter son frère une seconde de plus, elle lui avait directement proposé l'un des siens à louer. Cette bonne vieille et gentille madame Hudson. Elle avait un cœur tendre... Bien qu'elle pouvait être affreusement agaçante!

-Regarder ça madame Hudson, dit-il avec sa mine boudeuse. C'est calme, paisible... Ennuyeux...

-Il ne faut pas perdre espoir Sherlock, je suis sûr que sous peu, un horrible crime va être commis sous peu et on vous appellera sur le cas.

-Oh! Mais il ne viendra jamais assez tôt, se plaignit le détective consultant.

-Allons Sherlock, cela ne sert à rien de broyer du noir. Aller plutôt me déloger cette tête du frigo et ne pensez même pas à prendre l'arme de John pour tirer sur ce mur sinon je vous ferai payer les réparations!

Le détective soupira une dernière fois alors que les bruits de claquement de talons de madame Hudson allait crescendo, c'était un signe évident d'une augmentation de la distance. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au paysage urbain derrière la vitre, puis, il se retournait dans l'intention d'aller prendre l'arme de John caché derrière le crâne. Ce faisant, il fut dos à la vitre. Le génie eut juste assez de temps pour faire un pas, quand soudain, une explosion le poussa sur le plancher et puis, tout fut noir.

* * *

Alors, je sais que ce chapitre est court. Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. Donc, voilà, comme toujours, n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire.

Ps: j'ai un compte tumbr dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil. Les amateurs de ce site seront ravis, je pense...

jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	3. Carl Power

**Ami d'hier et d'autrefois**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Hé hop! Un de plus! Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas, sauver un chaton en postant un commentaire.

* * *

 **Carl Power (passé)**

Sherlock regardait avec amertume l'immense paysage d'un manoir somptueux et remplit d'individus qui défilait sous ces yeux. Le trajet avait duré 2h mais le plus jeune Holmes revoyaient continuellement le paysage en mouvement qu'il avait aperçu une heure plus tôt se superposé. Parfois, ces visions étaient aussi utiles que pénibles. Sherlock remarquait au bout d'une minute que sa mère en larme attendait une réponse à une question qu'elle avait dû lui poser.

-Tu vas me manquer aussi. Répondit-il par réflexion après un énième flash.

Immédiatement, sa mère le serra dans ces bras d'une manière à la fois parfaitement maternelle et ennuyeuse. C'était particulièrement étouffant pour le petit garçon qui n'aimait pas vraiment le contact physique. Après 2 ou 3 minutes, elle le relâchait de son emprise avant de remonter dans la voiture. Comme toujours leur père avait fait un vague "au revoir" de la main avant de démarrer le moteur.

Bientôt, il n'y avait plus que lui et son grand-frère devant la grille d'entrée ouverte où une innocente plaque dorée avec "Institut Charles Xavier" ne semblait absolument pas déplacée en ce lieu. Sans même vérifier si son petit frère suivait, Mycroft avança avec confiance dans l'allée de gravier menant à l'immense manoir que Sherlock n'avait cessé d'observer sous tout les angles depuis plusieurs minutes.

Sherlock était sûr que son grand-frère avait dû utiliser son don pour observer le chemin des centaines de fois afin d'être sûr de ne pas se perdre dès les premiers jours.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, leurs valises à roulettes grinçaient et protestaient avec force devant le traitement forcée qu'elles subissaient à cause de la caillasse. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il avait un problème avec sa roue droite.

Il s'arrêta, soupira, et sans chercher à appeler son frère, qui allait l'ignorer de toute façon, il étudia méticuleusement la roue défectueuse en caoutchouc.

Ce n'était visiblement pas un problème d'usure mais de vissage. Il tenta vainement de fixer la roue par lui-même afin de régler définitivement le problème mais les vis étaient encore très serrées. Il essaya, ensuite, de la soulever. Hélas, sa valise était trop lourde pour la distance qui lui restait à parcourir.

Du regard, Sherlock tenta de trouver son frère mais celui-ci avait disparu depuis longtemps dans le grand bâtiment sans même vérifier que son frère le suivait. Le petit garçon soupira encore une fois et pria pour qu'une âme charitable vienne l'aider. Il se rendit bien vite compte qu'aucun des autres mutants ne semblaient s'intéresser à lui suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Néanmoins, têtu et fier comme il était, le plus jeune Holmes ne vint pas leur demander directement de l'aide.

Au loin, il vit plusieurs enfants de son âge jouer entre eux. Ils riaient sur l'herbe tendre et gesticulaient dans tous les sens. Sherlock, dont la curiosité n'avait pas beaucoup de limite, se décida à déplacer sa valise contre un arbre assez proche de lui pour ne pas trop s'épuiser et partit voir le groupe d'enfant qui avait capturé son intérêt.

A première vue, ceux-ci semblaient absolument banals. Le premier était un blond avec une chemise faisant toujours de grands gestes. Le second était un rouquin au visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs et abordait un t-shirt avec l'emblème de Sonic, le hérisson. Quand au dernier, il portait un t-shirt gris délavé bien trop grand pour lui et possédait une tignasse brune des plus classique.

La seule chose vraiment notable qui attira l'œil du détective en herbe était l'exéma dont il semblait souffrir et le sac de sport bleu entrouvert où un bonnet de natation blanc dépassait légèrement.

Après un peu de temps, les 3 garçons se tournèrent correctement vers lui et firent une pause dans leur discussion. Ce que vit, alors, Sherlock lui fit comprendre pourquoi son frère avait tant insister pour qu'ils viennent étudier ici. Le blondinet à chemise avait des yeux fluorescents. Le rouquin souriait maintenant avec une dentelure de requin. Quand au nageur du trio, il avait des sortes de branchies sur le côté de son cou et le t-shirt gigotait parfois comme si un membre supplémentaire se cachait dedans.

-Salut! Tu es nouveau? Lui demanda l'un des garçons.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre de toute façon. Si ces enfants étaient semblables à ceux de son école, il serait violemment frappé ou évité dans l'espace de quelques jours... Comme toujours.

-Tu n'es pas très bavard. Fit remarquer le blond aux yeux fluorescents.

-Tu as besoin qu'on te délie la langue? Lui demanda moqueusement le nageur en basket.

Pour une raison toujours aussi inconnu et incontrôlable, le don de Sherlock se déclenchait et le petit garçon fut forcé d'assister à une scène où un autre petit garçon se faisait battre par la bande. Le jeune Holmes tentait de sortir de sa vision mais pour une raison étrange, celle-ci semblait se cramponner désespérément à son esprit alors que la brute du nom de Carl, d'après la vision, semblait presque hurler dans les oreilles du détective:

-Hé minus! Je te cause! Tu veux vraiment mon poing dans ta face de muet, c'est ça?! Tu te fiches de moi!

Finalement, ce fut l'impact violent et inévitable du petit poing serré de Carl Power qui sortit le mutant de sa rêverie lointaine. Malheureusement, ce fut aussi le premier coup d'une longue série qui se mit à pleuvoir sur le pauvre petit garçon. C'était comme si le nageur essayait de le noyer sous un raz-de-marée de coup. Holmes, qui se mit en position recroquevillé en boule sur la pelouse, contint du mieux qu'il put ses larmes alors que d'autres flash asseyaient son esprit.

Carl finit par se lasser de le frapper et avec sa bande d'amis, ils partirent en riant. Sherlock resta un moment sur le sol et il attendit un peu...1 minute... 2 minutes... Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le trio ne reviendrait pas, l'enfant essaya tant bien que mal de se relever.

Mycroft n'était évidemment toujours pas à la recherche pour lui. Pourtant, il avait toujours promis à son petit frère de garder un "œil" sur lui constamment. D'ordinaire, il détestait cette pensée. Maintenant? Il la haïssait.

Sherlock tenta de faire quelques pas expérimentaux. Puis, une fois qu'il fut suffisamment stable, il se rendit vers sa valise toujours allongé près de l'arbre.

Soudain, le détective en herbe se sentit observer et il eut comme un goût de gomme en bouche. A cette impression étrange, il fouilla du regard la zone autours de lui. Il se sentit attiré par quelque chose près d'un buisson non loin de lui mais il refusa de suivre l'impulsion. Pour arrêter de penser à ce buisson et ce besoin illogique de s'en approcher, il inspira et expira lentement à plusieurs reprises. Une fois l'impulsion bizarre disparue, il souleva une fois de plus sa valise et malgré son poids, il la transporta étape par étape jusqu'au manoir.

Et tout cela, sans même remarquer le petit garçon intrigué qui fronçait les sourcils cacher derrière le feuillage d'un épais buisson...


	4. L'équipe Holmes

**Ami d'hier et d'autrefois**

 **Avertissement** : voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Voyons voir. Il est temps que je justifie un peu la notation "M".

Steven: "M" pour Moriarty?

Swiny : Non, "M" pour... Attends une seconde! Tu ne devrais pas être dans ma fanfiction batman toi?

Steven: Hé! Mais c'est ta fanfiction, je te signale. Moi, j'attends toujours que tu écrives que je sois en vie. Alors pour l'instant, je m'incruste là où je peux.

Swiny: *soupir*. Donc "M" pour "M"ais on devrait commencer cette histoire avait de partir dans un délire trop profond. Aussi, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **L'équipe Holmes (présent)**

Sherlock n'aimait pas dormir. Lorsqu'il dormait, il voyait des choses et il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ce qu'il aimerait voir. Ce moment n'était pas une exception.

Le détective consultant se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une piscine juste au bord de celle-ci. Le sol était humide et l'air empestait le chlore. La piscine était, pour une raison étrange, fascinante. Dans les reflets de l'eau, il pouvait voir des visages étranges se former au grès des vaguelettes parcourant la surface: un petit enfant de 6 ans terrifié, une vieille dame aux yeux aveugles, un homme caché à mainte reprises par des véhicules passant devant lui et une femme célibataire en pleurs.

Soudain, il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Sherlock ne savait pas trop comment il le savait lui-même, mais il était sûr de cette information. Il aurait bien aimé se retourner mais il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des reflets dans l'eau. Il essaya de décaler son regard mais il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses yeux. A la place, il tenta d'apercevoir un reflet de l'homme sur la surface alors que celui-ci venait de se coller contre son dos. Il n'y avait rien, pas même une image brouillée. Il y avait juste encore et encore ces visages qui continuaient obstinément à être terrifiés pour une raison étrange et restaient ennuyeux.

Brusquement, il sentit l'individu bouger un peu contre son dos et il y eut un poids contre son épaule gauche. Sherlock se raidit sous le contact. Il n'avait jamais été très tactile mais avoir la tête de quelqu'un près de sa carotide sans avoir la possibilité de tourner la tête pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur le rendait encore moins disposé.

-Salut Sherly... Fut tout ce que déclara l'individu avec une voix étonnamment familière. Sherlock connaissait cette voix mais il ne parvenait pas à la replacer.

Contre sa volonté, sous l'effet des paroles, il sentit son corps se détendre alors qu'une chaleur étrange et agréable parcourait son corps tout entier. Il y avait un goût persistant de gomme dans sa bouche. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà senti quelques parts mais il ne savait pas où ni pourquoi il savait que cela était très dangereux. C'était une des seules choses qui semblaient se détacher de l'individu, une aura inquiétante de danger.

L'homme en question, car il n'y avait aucun doute possible que se soit bien un homme considérant la forme du corps qui restait obstinément coller contre Sherlock, huma lentement le cou de Sherlock avant de soupirer de contentement. Sherlock sentit le goût de gomme se renforcer dans sa bouche et son corps devant de la vraie gelée.

-J'ai vraiment essayé de ne pas jouer avec toi, Sherly. J'ai vraiment essayé. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de t'oublier mais ce monde est si terne et les gens sont si idiots... Contrairement à nous.

-Qui êtes-vous? Lui demanda Sherlock

-Quelqu'un qui va adorer te voir danser Sherlock Holmes. Chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille gauche comme si cela était un secret incroyable.

Le monde des rêves se brouilla, signe d'un réveil éminent. Sherlock sentit l'emprise de sa vision se faner. Il en profita pour se retourner afin de connaître l'identité du danger qui le guettait mais il ne vit que ténèbres à perte de vue. Et bientôt, le détective se sentit tomber encore et encore... Et encore...

* * *

Lorsque Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez face à son grand-frère qui portait comme toujours son visage neutre et froid. Il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Bien que Sherlock savait que ce n'était qu'une façade, il détestait regarder ce visage.

-Debout petit frère. Fut tout ce qu'il dit en faisant tournoyer une fois son parapluie avant de le claquer sur le sol.

Les restes de son rêve s'estompaient, il savait que cela avait été une vision importante mais les détails semblaient s'effacer sans son consentement. Tant pis. A la place, il préféra se concentrer sur le présent.

-Mycroft ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est John? Demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

-John est actuellement endormi sur la sofa car il n'a pas osé avouer à sa nouvelle petite amie Sarah qu'il n'est pas parvenu à le trouver. Quand à la situation actuelle, il semblerait que le bâtiment d'en face est dû faire face à une fuite de gaz…

-Bien, c'est donc la version officielle. Dit Sherlock en s'asseyant par terre. Le sol était glacé.

-En effet et cela reste et restera la seule version que tu as besoin de savoir. Maintenant, si tu quittais un peu le sol pour venir t'assoir? Lui demanda Mycroft sans donner le moindre coup de main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Je ne sais pas... Il semble très confortable. Répondit le détective.

-Sherlock. Dit Mycroft avec une voix autoritaire.

-Mycroft. Imita Sherlock avec le même ton.

Les deux frères s'affrontèrent du regard. Après un moment, Sherlock dû détourner le regard pour éviter de déclencher un flash à cause de sa mutation.

-Bien, j'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour jouer un remake de notre enfance. Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici? Finit par dire le plus jeune Holmes en se relevant. Le sol était vraiment trop froid pour lui en ce moment.

-Tu ne le sais pas? Dit Mycroft surprit.

-Contrairement à toi, j'essaye d'utiliser et d'afficher ma mutation le moins possible. Dit-il en allant s'assoir dans son fauteuil habituel.

-En t'en servant à chaque affaire auquel tu es confronté? Dit Mycroft avec ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un ton incrédule, tout en allant s'assoir dans le siège juste en face.

-Aucun d'eux ne s'est rendu compte de ma mutation que je saches. Alors, je te le redemande, cher meilleur ennemi, qu'es-tu venu faire ici?

Sherlock n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son frère était venu mais il espérait que l'homme du gouvernement partirait bientôt. Il n'aimait pas sa présence. Elle ramenait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il voulait juste être tranquille et réfléchir sur cette vision anormale qu'il avait reçu pendant sa période d'inconscience.

Mycroft était étonnement silencieux. Il semblait observer son frère comme s'il venait de découvrir un casse-tête particulièrement étonnant. Il avait même arrêter de faire tourner lentement son parapluie. Après un moment, il se pencha vers lui. Sherlock trouvait ça étrange comme réaction mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de deviner l'angle de son frère.

Mycroft étendit alors rapidement son bras avec une vitesse fulgurante et attrapa le poignet droit de Sherlock tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Le sociopathe tenta de sortir de l'emprise de son grand-frère mais celui-ci avait une poigne de fer. Bientôt, il sentit le bord du parapluie de Mycroft le forcer à tourner sa tête à cause de la pointe légèrement recouvert d'argent qui pourrait le blesser. Il fut alors forcé de se confronter au regard glacé de son frère.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, les premiers maux de tête débarquèrent et une vision arracha Sherlock au monde éveillé malgré toute sa volonté. Il vit son grand-frère remettre une clé USB à un agent spécial. Un autre flash débarqua en 4ième vitesse. Il vit son frère seul dans son bureau avec un e-mail d'un agent disant qu'il avait perdu la clé USB. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait près d'une ligne de chemin de fer où ce qui semblait être un petit fonctionnaire était mort avec le crâne fracassé. Les visions le tirèrent encore sur des sujets futiles : Il voyait l'homme mort rentrer chez lui. Soudain, l'agent spécial était dans un bar et il était… Une femme traversait la rue, elle avait oublié de faire ces courses… Le SDF faisait…

Sherlock réussit à reprendre le contrôle et retourner dans le monde réel. Il sentit un horrible maux de tête agressé son cerveau. Il allait avoir besoin d'un peu de dafalghan. Il remarqua après quelques secondes que son frère ne lui tenait plus le poignet et que celui avait recommencé à faire lentement pivoter son parapluie alors qu'il était profondément enfoncé dans le fauteuil tout en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Fut tout ce qu'il choisit de déclarer à son grand-frère qui l'observait attentivement.

-Moi de même. Je ne peux jamais savoir jusqu'à quel point tu as réussi à voir. C'est une capacité dangereuse que tu possèdes là Sherlock. Une capacité qui pourrait te faire valoir une place d'or dans n'importe quelle organisation gouvernementale capable de passer outre sur les préjugés sur les mutants...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Mycroft?

-Hmm?

-La dernière fois que tu as parlé de me recruter, j'ai été très clair que je ne voulais pas faire partie de ta petite équipe. Tu le sais pertinemment et il serait idiot de ta part de me redemander dans une position qui ne t'avantage pas. Alors, quelles informations me caches-tu?

-Je veux juste que tu résolves l'affaire. Certaines choses sont mieux quand elles sont et surtout restent cachés Sherlock.

-Je pourrais user de ma "capacité dangereuse" pour y regarder de plus près. Le menaça le sociopathe.

-Tu pourrais mais alors ta vie normale avec John serait gâché par la connaissance inattendue que tu sois un mutant.

La simple mention de révéler son secret à John suffisait à l'énerver à un point inimaginable.

-Tu n'oserais pas... Commença-t-il presque à grogner.

Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Mycroft. A la place, il se contenta de souligner son violon juste à côté de lui. Sherlock lui laissa un regard noir avant de le prendre. La musique avait toujours réussi à le calmer et elle bloquait aussi les visions en périodes festives.

Une fois que le plus jeune des Holmes eut son instrument en main, le plus âgé des deux reprit la parole :

-Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est une faiblesse qu'il te faudra réparer tôt ou tard Sherlock avant que quelqu'un ne puisse s'en servir contre toi.

Sherlock se moquait légèrement de cela :

-Qui pourrait s'en servir contre moi? La confrérie? C'est peu probable, ils penseront que c'est un mauvais objectif de s'attaquer à quelque chose auquel je tiens...

-Ecoute-moi attentivement Sherlock, quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que la confrérie se lève lentement dans l'ombre... Et...

Il vit le regard de Mycroft devenir lointain et il aurait pu jurer que les yeux marron de son frère étaient devenus noir pendant un court instant.

-Quelqu'un vient. C'est John. Fut tout ce que déclara Mycroft avant que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers

* * *

Lorsque John entra dans la pièce, l'ambiance lourde et menaçante disparut instantanément de la pièce. Sherlock ne savait pas si cela était dû uniquement à cause de John Watson ou si n'importe qui d'autre, comme madame Hudson par exemple, aurait pu arrêté cette menace oppressante qu'était son frère.

-John. Fut tout ce que dit le détective consultant en le voyant venir.

-J'ai tout vu à la télé… ça va ? Lui demanda John avec une inquiétude manifeste.

-Moi ?

Il fut un peu surpris par la réaction de John. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été important pour quelqu'un avant. Bien sûr, il avait eu une sorte de mentor durant ces jeunes années mais il n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière.

-Oh, oui oui, très bien. Une fuite de gaz apparemment. Continua-t-il sous le regard suspicieux de John.

Sherlock sentit le poids du regard de Mycroft. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Il voulait utiliser son bloggeur dans cet échange d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il l'interrompit aussitôt.

-Je ne peux pas. Dit-il à Mycroft avec un ton tranchant.

-Ah tiens ! Fit Mycroft avec un sourire en coin.

-L'enquête dont je m'occupe est trop prenante. Je n'ai pas le temps.

Il savait tous les deux que s'était un mensonge mais le sous-entendu était parfaitement clair. Il ne jouera pas le jeu de son grand-frère et il ne permettra pas à son colocataire d'être pris de lui pour l'instant.

-Laisse tomber tes habituelles fadaises. Il s'agit d'une affaire cruciale pour le pays.

Ne voulant pas qu'il lui explique l'affaire qui avait provoqué ses maux de tête, le détective choisit de détourner le sujet. Et quoi de mieux pour détourner la conversation que l'une des 3 choses que Mycroft détestait parler et évitait à tout prix?

-Et ton régime, ça va ?

Le jeune Holmes aurait pu jurer voir son ainé grincer des dents pendant une microseconde. Il allait devoir rejouer la scène dans un flash ultérieurement pour être sûr.

-Très bien. Vous pourriez peut-être lui parler John.

-Pardon ? Dit son colocataire.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sherlock de grincer des dents. Si son frère osait révéler le moindre indice qui pourrait amener John vers son secret, il irait organiser un crime lui-même et le tuerait personnellement avant de frapper son cadavre. Ensuite, il jouerait la scène encore et encore dans son esprit via des flashs jusqu'à ce qu'une immense migraine de tout les diables le force à s'arrêter.

-Mon frère peut hélas faire preuve d'une grande intransigeance. Déclara Mycroft qui était totalement inconscient des pensées actuelles de son jeune frère cadet.

-Pourquoi tu n'enquêtes pas toi-même si cela te tient à cœur ? Finit par demander Sherlock.

Cette question lui avait brûlé les lèvres depuis qu'il avait osé envahir son espace personnel.

-Non non non, je ne peux absolument pas m'absenter du bureau pour l'instant. Du moins pas avec les élections Coréennes si… Mycroft fit une pause devant le regard des deux autres individus de la pièce.

Sherlock trouvait amusant que son frère avait failli faire une erreur juste devant eux sans même s'en rendre compte. Son grand-frère devait vraiment avoir quelque chose sur son esprit pour être à ce point perturbé. Cela le ramena à ce qu'il lui avait dit: "quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que la confrérie se lève lentement dans l'ombre..." Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là? Etait-ce un autre groupe de mutant libéraux? Une nouvelle organisation criminel? Une action du gouvernement qui mènera à une solution anti-mutant prochaine? Sherlock ne comprenait pas et cela le frustrait un peu.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir davantage sur ce point… Je crois, non ? Enfin pour en revenir à notre affaire, elle requiert, je dirai du "travail de terrain". Déclara Mycroft en insistant particulièrement sur ces 3 mots.

Le détective lui lança un regard noir. Il savait parfaitement que "travail de terrain" voulait dire, en fait, "Utilisation de ces dons mutants".

-Comment vont Sarah et son matelas pneumatique ? Demanda Sherlock dans le vide en changeant à nouveau de sujet.M : - Son sofa Sherlock… C'était son sofa.

-Ah oui, bien sûr…

Il se demanda sommairement combien de personne Mycroft surveillait presque en permanence. Il était sûr d'être sur la liste. Il savait aussi qu'il surveillait attentivement l'école de Charles Xavier au cas où des ennemies décideraient d'attaquer l'une des seules école pour apprendre à contrôler sa mutation. Probablement deux ou trois criminels mais John?

-Quoi ? Comment tu… Bon, peu importe… Bégaya le médecin

-Les affaires de Sherlock semblent florissantes depuis que vous êtes copains. C'est comment de vivre avec lui ? Infernal, j'imagine…

-Je ne m'ennuie jamais. Le défendit John.

-C'est bien, c'est bien non? Annonça Mycroft avec un grand sourire.

L'homme au parapluie se leva et tendit calmement les dossiers vers lui. Il désirait probablement qu'il les prenne en main. A la place, il prit l'archet sur le côté de son siège et la tendit parallèlement au dossier en montrant bien que ces deux mains étaient prises. Mycroft lui lança un regard noir et Sherlock vit même la pupille grossier sensiblement pour remplir le blanc pendant une seconde. Son frère ne devait vraiment pas être de bonne humeur s'il perdait le contrôle sur sa mutation ainsi.

Se sentant rejeté, Mycroft s'avança vers John et lui tendit les dossiers. L'ancien soldat, inconscient de la scène complète devant lui, les accepta sans broncher.

-Andrew West, que ces amis surnomment « Westy ». Fonctionnaire, on l'a retrouvé mort ce matin sur une des voies de la gare de Batersi avec le crâne fracassé.

En entendant que son frère allait recommencer à expliquer ce qu'il savait déjà à Watson, il prit un mouchoir et se mit à nettoyer méticuleusement son archet.

-Il s'est jeté sous un train ? Demanda John

\- C'est l'hypothèse qui parait la plus logique…

-Mais ?

-Mais ? Répliqua son frère sur le même ton.

-Vous ne seriez pas venu si ce n'était qu'un accident.

Sherlock sourit en nettoyant son archet. John arrivait toujours à le surprendre.

-Le ministère de la défense travaille sur un nouveau système de défense anti-missile. Le projet « Bruce Parkington », les plans de ce projet était sur une clé USB.

-Ce n'est pas très malin non ?

Sherlock sourit en coin à la fine remarque.

-Ce n'est pas la seule copie des plans... Mais ils sont secrets et la clé est manquante.

-Top secret ?

-C'est le mot. On pense que West a prit la clé USB et on ne peut risquer de la voir tombée entre de mauvaises mains. Il faut que tu retrouves les plans, Sherlock. Ne me force pas à te l'ordonner. Dit-il en se tournant temporairement vers lui.

-Je serai curieux de voir ça .

Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait s'il ne l'aidait pas. Son frère ne faisait jamais de menace en l'air. Au lieu d'expliquer d'aiguiller son frère encore plus, il choisit de placer son violon sur son épaule gauche pour pouvoir jouer.

-Réfléchis bien… Oh revoir John ! Et à très bientôt.

Sherlock se mit à jouer affreusement mal par dépit pendant tout le temps qu'il fallut à Mycroft pour partir. Une fois sortis de la pièce, il reposa son archet et se retint de soupirer. Il détestait vraiment les visites surprises de son cher frère. Après un instant, il réalisa que John et lui était seul dans la pièce et que celui-ci le regardait comme s'il se trouvait devant l'être le plus étrange au monde. Il le regarda et attendit la question qui allait venir.

-Pourquoi t'as menti ? En ce moment, tu n'as rien. Pas une seule affaire… C'est pour ça que tu t'en es pris au mur. Pourquoi tu lui as dis que t'étais occupé ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Sherlock en avait vraiment marre: marre de son frère, marre de ne pas avoir d'affaire véritable, marre d'être ennuyé, marre de la vie en général. Parfois, il avait l'impression que se tirer une balle dans la bouche ou sauter d'un bâtiment serait une belle façon de mourir et surtout offrirait une belle sortie à ce monde terne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans John.

-Oh génial, c'est de la rivalité fraternelle. Maintenant, je commence à comprendre.

Sherlock ne le corrigea pas. Pendant que John croyait avoir compris, au moins, il ne s'interrogeait pas sur d'autre chose. Le détective entendit son téléphone sonner. Lentement, il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha après 2 sonneries.

-Sherlock Holmes. Dit-il.

-Sherlock, il faut que tu viennes illico au commissariat. On a retrouvé quelque chose dans l'appartement qui a explosé. C'est une lettre et elle est à ton nom. Tu prends l'affaire?

-Mais bien sûr… Comment pourrais-je refuser ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Lestrade, il éteint son téléphone et se releva de son siège pour prendre son manteau. Il se tourna ensuite vers John qui était toujours assis dans le canapé.

-Lestrade nous a convoqués. Tu viens ?

-Oui si tu veux…

-Bien sûr que je veux. Je serai perdu sans mon bloggeur. Annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

Il était temps d'avoir un peu d'amusement et quoi de mieux pour s'amuser que de résoudre un crime avec un poseur de bombe?

* * *

Voilà! Le plupart d'entre vous on remarquez, j'alterne le présent (qui se trouve être l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 de la série tv) et le passé complètement inventé d'un temps au manoir. Pour information, un sondage a été lancé sur mon profil . Il s'agit de choisir quel pouvoir la mutation d'Irène Adler qui devrait apparaître dans quelques chapitres possédera. Comme vous l'aurez également vu, Mycroft, Sherlock et Moriarty ont déjà révélé leur mutation (bien qu'indirectement pour ce dernier).

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que la nouvelle couverture vous plait!

Comme toujours: suggestion, commentaire et avis sont attendus dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumbr.


	5. Test des capacités

**Sherlock/X-men**

 **Ami d'hier et d'autrefois**

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Et pour ce chapitre, on sort les griffes!

* * *

 **POV Sherlock - Test des capacités**

Le dortoir dans lequel se trouvait Sherlock n'était pas très grand. C'était la première constation du détective alors qu'il observait méticuleusement la pièce qui semblait presque dater de l'époque victorienne. Il y avait peu à dire dessus, si les catalogues existaient à l'époque victorienne alors elle s'y trouverait probablement dedans.

Il y avait également deux lits, un pour lui et un pour son grand-frère. Mycroft avait déjà investi celui de droite. L'emplacement était stratégique, il pourrait accéder plus rapidement à ces affaires car il était le plus proche de l'armoire. Il serait le premier à pouvoir accéder à la salle de bain aussi.

Sherlock, quand à lui, dû se contenter de prendre celui de gauche. Le lit qui avait pour seul avantage d'être près de la fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que son frère ait déjà posé ces affaires avant lui mais il arrêta rapidement de penser à l'évènement. La dernière chose dont il avait envie de penser en ce moment, c'était bien son frère.

Lentement, le jeune prodige rempli l'armoire de ces affaires et attachait sur le dos de la porte un tableau périodique des éléments. Il installa sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain. Il ne fit rien d'autres. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Mycroft avait oublié de lui communiquer son emploi du temps et après sa rencontre avec les trois mutants, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'allonger dans l'herbe tendre du parc devant le manoir.

Mais pour être parfaitement honnête, Sherlock n'avait pas envie de se retrouver ici. Il y avait trop de souvenirs au sein des objets autours de lui. Cela lui faisait mal au crâne. Il avait l'impression de nager constamment hors d'un océan de souvenir pour se faire brutalement renvoyer dans les profondeurs par une vague de mémoire un peu trop violente. Il n'était pas encore en train de se noyer mais chaque effleurement d'autre mutant qu'il avait eu à subir pour atteindre sa chambre avait failli le faire s'évanouir sous l'intensité des flashs mémoriels. Non, cet endroit n'était pas bon pour lui et sa tête.

Sous l'assaut des souvenirs contenu dans le bois de la chambre, le jeune Holmes alla s'assoir sur son lit en essayant de se concentrer sur son propre reflet dans la vitre afin d'éviter de se faire emporter par une nouvelle vague psychique. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il observait son visage concentré dans la vitre mais cela devait faire un moment car son frère revint de son exploration bien mérité.

-William ? Que fais-tu donc assis à regarder dehors ?

Sherlock, ou plutôt William Sherlock Scott Holmes, ne dit rien. Qu'est-ce que son frère désirait qu'il dise de toute manière ? Il ne savait pas comment la mutation de Sherlock l'affectait continuellement dans son quotidien. Il ne se rendait pas compte des dommages qu'il effectuait sur son petit frère en l'emmenant dans ce lieu rempli de bien trop de souvenirs.

-Tu es… blessé. Déclara son frère après une légère hésitation comme si cela avait été un fait dont il n'était pas sûr.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Lentement, il détacha son regard bleu glace de la vitre à contrecœur afin d'observer son frère. Il eut quelques flashs où il vit Mycroft se présenter à d'autres mutants, installer ces affaire ici avec un enthousiasme sans fin et lui discuter de ces arrangements scolaires avec un mutant ironiquement surnommé Cyclope.

Le détective en herbe remarqua après un moment que son frère attendait réellement à ce qu'il réponde quelque chose à cette observation. Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules, cela agaça prodigieusement son frère qui ne fit que plisser ces yeux pour lui lancer son regard « agacement pur ».

-Peu importe, on est attendu à la salle 5 au 3ième étage pour discuter avec un mutant plus âgé et le professeur Xavier pour évaluer notre niveau de contrôle sur la mutation. Aller vient ! On va être en retard !

Le cadet décida de suivre son ainé toujours sans un mot. Il avait décidé de ne pas lui adresser la moindre parole avant la fin de la semaine. Sherlock savait que cela allait l'agacer prodigieusement.

Rapidement, lui et son frère descendirent plusieurs escaliers et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Ils atteignirent la salle 5 assez vite, bien qu'il soit tout juste à l'heure. Si la mutation de Mycroft ne lui donnait pas une forme d'orientation supérieur, Sherlock ne savait pas en combien de temps il aurait attend la salle. Peut-être jamais…

-Ah ! Voilà nos deux nouveaux étudiants. Je vous en prie les garçons entrés ! S'exclama le professeur en fauteuil roulant.

Il n'était pas tout seul, autours de lui se trouvait deux autres individus. Ils semblaient avoir été en profonde discussion sur quelque chose avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Sherlock évitait un maximum de se replonger dans la mémoire qui trainait encore autours de lui.

\- Alors, laissez-moi faire les présentations. Voici Mycroft et William Holmes. Mycroft, William, voici Hank, il va m'aider à évaluer vos capacités. Déclara le professeur X.

-Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous rencontrez. S'avança l'homme le plus proche.

Sherlock ne savait pas en quoi consistait sa mutation mais pour un instant fugace, il vit une créature bleu avec d'horribles crocs à la place du jeune homme en blouse blanche portant des lunettes rondes.

-Quand à l'homme qui est en train de boire un verre à votre gauche, c'est Logan. Continua Charles Xavier sans se rendre compte immédiatement du malaise de William.

Lorsque le regard bleu glace du détective se posa sur l'autre mutant, il vit rapidement que le mutant en question n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver là. Il regardait son verre avec trop d'attention pour que cela soit un geste normal. Il devait détester faire du baby-sitting.

-Bien, vous voyez les garçons, pour pouvoir vous apprendre à contrôler vos pouvoirs nous allons devoir vous évaluez à votre maximum. Je vais vous demander de vous lâcher complètement. Vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre des effets de vos capacités ici. Nous sommes dans un environnement sécuritaire et absolument sans danger. Continua Charles.

-Lequel des deux veut commencer ? Demanda le scientifique du nom de Hank.

Son frère fit un pas en avant pour se désigner. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise mais malgré tout, il y avait un enthousiasme qui se voyait dans le regard charbon de son ainé qui ne tromperait personne si ces individus arrêtaient de regarder le visage de glace de son grand-frère.

-Bien, Mycroft, c'est bien ça ?

Son frère hocha la tête une fois.

-En quoi consiste ta mutation?

-Je peux observer les gens à distance tout en restant ici. Expliqua sommairement son frère ainé.

-Je vois, et lorsque tu utilises tes capacités, peux-tu ressentir quelque chose à ton corps physique ?

Bien que rien ne le montre, Sherlock savait qu'il réfléchissait. Son petit frère savait le lire mieux que personne sur cette planète et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

-J'ai l'impression de flotter. Je suis là-bas et je suis ici en même temps. Je ne ressens pas vraiment les choses de la même manière aussi. Mes sentiments sont amoindris quand j'observe quelqu'un.

-C'est bien, tu arrives à placer des mots sur les sensations. Tu ne te dissocies donc pas totalement. C'est bien, c'est très bien. Pourrais-tu maintenant me faire une démonstration ?

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Ce que tu veux, je veux juste que tu ne te retiennes pas. Je veux que tu ailles le plus loin possible sans danger et que tu me dises jusqu'où cela t'a amené.

Mycroft pencha légèrement la tête avant d'acquiescer à la demande. Plus pour le spectacle selon Sherlock, il ferma les yeux et se concentra avant de les rouvrir après une ou deux minutes.

-Alors qu'as-tu vu ? Où étais-tu ? Lui demanda Hank avec impatience.

-J'étais… J'étais sur la route qu'on a prise pour arriver ici. Je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin. J'ai sentit que je pouvais mais je n'aimais pas le tiraillement que je ressentais.

Mycroft lui avait parfois parlé de ce tiraillement. Apparemment, il arrivait à son frère de faire des expériences avec sa capacité et lorsqu'il allait trop loin, il ressentait comme un tiraillement dans son ventre. Mycroft n'avait jamais dit à son petit frère ce qu'il s'était passé la seule fois où il a osé ignorer l'avertissement physique mais cela devait être très mauvais car il changeait toujours obstinément la conversation à chaque fois.

-Ok, je note cela pour qu'on puisse travailler dessus plus tard. Maintenant, William ? Tu veux bien nous montrer de quoi tu es capable ?

-Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas très envie.

-Allons, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as absolument rien à craindre en ces lieux. Cette salle a été conçue pour résister à beaucoup de chose.

[Le problème n'est pas la résistance.] Voulut répliquer Sherlock.

A la place, il ne dit rien pendant encore quelque minute. Voyant que le scientifique et le professeur n'allait pas abandonner la partie de si tôt, il annonça encore une fois en espérant qu'ils comprennent :

-Je ne veux pas les utiliser quand même.

-Je ne peux pas t'évaluer si tu ne me montres pas ce que tu peux faire. Dit Hank en lui montrant une liste d'annotation en patte de mouche.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas ? Insista également Charles Xavier.

Il sentit une légère pression comme la fois où le professeur était venu chez eux sauf qu'elle passe en un éclair contrairement à l'autre fois. Cela faisait quand même mal.

-Oui, je suis sûr. Répliqua Sherlock un peu trop durement.

-Petit frère, arrête de te montrer têtu. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Tu leur montres et puis c'est fini. Un idiot pourrait le faire. Tu es si stupide.

[-Je ne suis pas stupide !] Avait envie de crier Sherlock par réflexe.

A la place, il dit :

-Je n'ai pas envie quand même.

Les deux adultes ainsi que son frère insistèrent encore et encore en exigeant des explications. Alors qu'Hank tentait de lui expliquer patiemment qu'il avait besoin d'être évaluer, son frère le traitait sommairement d'idiot. Quand à Charles Xavier, le mutant handicapé continuait inlassablement à expliquer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux.

Un mal de tête tenace commençait à tomber sur la cervelle de Sherlock. Il avait toujours plus de mal à réprimer ces pouvoirs quand ces sentiments se jouaient de lui comme maintenant.

-Oh ! Par pitié ! Laissez ce pauvre gosse tranquille ! Finit par dire quelqu'un. Le petit garçon était reconnaissant à ce… Logan ? D'intervenir.

-Logan… On a besoin de…

-Besoin de quoi ? De ces fichus test ? Il n'a pas envie de montrer ce qu'il sait faire et il a les tripes de le dire. Dis-moi, tu aimerais qu'on te voit sans sérum Hank ? Dit-il tout en claquant le verre de ce qui ressemblait à du whisky sur le bureau de Charles.

-Ce n'est pas pareil Logan.

-C'est exactement pareil la bête. Grogna Logan en retour.

Le mutant se redressa avant de s'approcher de lui comme un prédateur le ferait avec une proie qui allait s'échapper.

-Dis-moi gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-William… Répondit le petit garçon surpris par le revirement de situation.

-Pas celui-là, ton nom de mutant. Tu dois bien en avoir un ?

-J'aime bien le nom de… Sherlock. Finit-il par déclarer.

-Sherlock hein ? Ok Sherlock, Tu vois ça ?

Le petit garçon allait dire qu'il savait bien ce qu'était une main quand des immenses griffes métalliques sortirent soudainement en perçant la peau du mutant au passage. Celui-ci ne tressaillit même pas. Sherlock en conclut qu'il devait avoir l'habitude.

-C'est ma mutation. Chaque fois que je veux, je peux les sortir. Au passage, elles me déchirent la peau. Cela fait toujours un mal de chien comme au premier jour. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai un facteur de guérison accéléré qui me guérit toujours, ce qui fait que personne ne sait vraiment à quel point j'ai pu avoir mal. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas montrer ta mutation ? Parce qu'elle te fait mal ?

-ça tape continuellement contre les synapses de mon crâne. Marmonna Sherlock comme pour se justifier.

-Qu'est-ce qui tape gamin ? Demanda avec curiosité le mutant avec les griffes

-Je n'arrive pas à décrire la sensation.

\- Alors montre-moi.

-Logan… Tenta d'intervenir Charles.

-Je risque de vous faire mal, je n'ai jamais emporté quelqu'un avec moi. Précisa Sherlock.

En fait, il n'avait jamais emporté personne du tout. Il ne savait même pas si cela était possible. Même si cela l'était, il n'aurait voulu montrer ces visions à personne.

-Sherlock, ma mutation consiste à pouvoir me guérir après m'être blessé à un point inimaginable. Crois-tu que je ne peux pas prendre un peu de douleur ?

-Très bien… Finit par dire Sherlock à court d'argument.

Logan rétracta ces griffes avant de tendre sa main droite. Le garçon déglutit avant de se pencher vers le mutant plus âgé. Il prit lentement la main calleuse de celui-ci avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser tomber le barrage qui bloquait la plupart des visions qui venaient de l'assaillir.

Une centaine de flashs plus tard, Sherlock arrivèrent à les extraire de l'océan de mémoire comme il aimait l'appeler. Le mutant le regardait bizarrement et semblait être sur le point de vomir. Prestement, il lâcha la main de l'adulte avant de lui demander :

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

-Me sors pas du « monsieur » et pour ta gouverne, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien et mal à la fois.

-Je… Je ne vous suis pas monsieur. Dit Sherlock avec confusion.

-Tu as… Tu as pu lire certain de mes souvenirs que même le professeur ne pouvait pas découvrir.

-Qu'as-tu vu Logan ? Demanda le professeur Xavier curieusement.

-C'était fugace mais j'ai vu un endroit froid. Un endroit froid très familier.

Le petit garçon ne comprit pas immédiatement la signification de ces paroles sous-jacentes. Son frère fut, comme toujours, le plus rapide. Il avait toujours prétendu être le plus intelligent des deux après tout :

-Vous êtes amnésique.

-Belle observation. Déclara Logan sarcastiquement.

-Bien, merci Logan, je crois que maintenant je peux voir à quel genre de mutation on a affaire. Les garçons, vous pouvez y aller. Aujourd'hui est une journée de libre pour vous, demain, on enverra quelqu'un vous chercher pour vous suivre durant les cours et vous présenter correctement aux autres étudiants.

-Merci monsieur, aller, viens William.

Ils se rendirent dans le couloir tout les deux, chacun profondément dans leurs pensées. Soudain, une voix cria après lui :

-Gamin !

C'était la voix du mutant avec les griffes, le futur détective se tourna lentement vers lui.

\- je me nomme Wolverine. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Sherlock. Cria-t-il avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le local.

* * *

Suggestions, avis, commentaire sur mon tumblr ou dans les commentaires comme toujours!

Aller les loulous, on se voit plus tard!


	6. La lettre

**Crossover Sherlock/X-men**

 **Avertissement** : voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Aller, on attaque. Après la saison 4, me voilà de retour dans la saison 1. Et seigneur quel vision très cher, moi sous une couronne!

Sherlock: Vous êtes une écrivain de fanfiction sans ambition et incapable d'imiter le réel James Moriarty.

Swiny: Oh tais-toi Sherly! Et puis, comment tu peux savoir qui est Moriarty? Je ne l'ai même pas encore écrit.

Sherlock: Techniquement, je suis dans votre imagination.

Swiny: Nope, tu es dans cette histoire. Sur ce, musique!

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES - La lettre**

-Vous aimez les affaires amusante, pas vrai ? Celles qui vous surprennent ? Fut la première chose que Lestrade leur avait demandée dès leur arrivée au commissariat après cet interminable trajet en taxi.

-Evidemment. Répondit Sherlock en suivant l'inspecteur dans son bureau avec John.

-Alors, vous allez adorer celle-là. Vous savez l'explosion ? Le questionna Lestrade.

-Une fuite de gaz, non ? Répondit Sherlock.

Il n'aimait pas utiliser la version officielle du gouvernement mais une exception aussi minime était tolérée dans ces situations. Surtout après les paroles cryptiques de son cher frère : « quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que la confrérie se lève lentement dans l'ombre ».

En considérant que jusqu'à présent, la confrérie avait été l'une des choses qui avaient causé le plus de difficulté à Mycroft, ce n'était pas vraiment réjouissant. L'ainé des Holmes avait toujours empêché Sherlock d'enquêter sur des cas touchant la confrérie. Il ne voulait pas que son frère chéri finisse par se faire enrôler par Magnéto après une réunion quelconque avec un mutant criminel. Alors… Qu'y avait-il sur cette planète qui pouvait effrayer son grand-frère plus que la menace qui avait toujours plané sur eux depuis leur sortie de l'école dirigé par Charles Xavier ?

-Non ! Entendit Sherlock.

Le détective s'était rendu compte à temps qu'il avait été sur le point de dérivé. Heureusement que la réponse claquante de Lestrade s'était assuré que cela n'arrive pas.

-Non ? Le questionna Sherlock, plus qu'intéressé.

-ça a été maquillé pour y ressembler. Déclara Lestrade

-Comment ça ? Demanda John Watson.

L'inspecteur les amena devant son bureau bien rangé avant de leur indiquer une sorte de lettre posé négligemment dessus :

-Il ne reste quasiment rien de l'appartement, à l'exception d'un coffre-fort. Un super coffre-fort contenant ceci.

Sans attendre, le détective sortit ces gants en cuir brun pour éviter de compromettre la preuve avant de la saisir. Il fut plus surpris de constater qu'aucun des crétins qui travaillent ici n'avait tenté de l'ouvrir.

-Vous ne l'avez pas ouverte ? Demanda Sherlock pour la forme en se demandant s'il y avait un problème quelconque avec l'enveloppe ou son contenu.

-Elle vous ait adressé, non ? On l'a passé au rayon X, elle n'est pas piégée. Déclara Lestrade.

-Comme s'est rassurant. Dit Sherlock avec son ton sarcastique en se dirigeant par la suite vers la lampe posée sur une petite table plus loin.

Le détective consultant mit le papier sous la lumière et l'observa sous toutes ces coutures en prenant note de chaque détail, de chaque indice, qu'il pouvait recueillir sans que sa mutation ne se manifeste.

-Joli papier, fabriqué en bohème…

Un papier qu'il avait vu dans beaucoup de boutique pour « snob ». Il avait pu en observer énormément lors d'un cas dans le pays d'où il provenait.

-Quoi ? L'interrompit Lestrade.

-Elle vient de la république Tchèque. Il n'y a pas d'empreinte de doigts ? Demanda Sherlock.

Après tout, ils avaient vérifié par rayon-x mais avait-il même réussi à penser à faire la chose la plus évidente en premier ?

-Non.

Dommage, donc, ils avaient donc bien pensé aux empreintes. Alors qu'il regardait le papier en l'inclinant régulièrement à la lumière, une vision envahit son esprit sans crier garde.

* * *

/[Début flash Back]/

* * *

 _Elle semblait écrire le nom « Sherlock » comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était floue et pourtant si réelle… Sa main droite tremblait pourtant son écriture était parfaite. Elle écrivait lettres après lettres dans cette encre bleue comme si la vie de sa famille était dans la balance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi écrire un tel nom pouvait leurs sauver la vie mais elle l'écrivait quand même. Pas par choix mais par instinct de préservation._

 _Mais parce que…_

* * *

/[Fin flash-back]/

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES - La lettre**

Sherlock reprit conscience de son environnement presque aussitôt. Son visage n'indiqua rien de ce qu'il venait de voir. Lentement, comme s'il venait de le déduire, il déclara calmement :

-Elle s'est servie d'un stylo-plume avec une plume en iridium.

-Elle ? Demanda John.

-C'est évident. Insista Sherlock avec désinvolture.

-Evident… Répéta John avec une curiosité à peine masqué dans sa voix pour comprendre comment il avait su.

Le mutant sortit un petit coupe-papier et avec une précision étonnante, il créa une ouverture pour pouvoir sortir le contenu de l'enveloppe en l'abimant le moins possible. C'était toujours un élément de preuve après tout.

Il inclina l'ouverture de l'enveloppe et avec surprise, il attrapa un téléphone portable rose bien connu.

-Mais c'est le… Le portable, le portable rose ! S'exclama John avec un choc dans sa vie doublé d'une légère confusion face à la situation.

-Celui d'une étude en rose ? Clarifia Lestrade avec le même ton choqué sous la forme d'une question adressée à Sherlock.

Le détective était tellement occupé à ignorer les souvenirs et les voix qui murmuraient, comme des fantômes du passé, les discussions téléphoniques de son ancien propriétaire ainsi que les conversations qu'il avait eu avec John autours de l'appareil.

-De toute évidence, ce n'est pas le même… Mais quelqu'un veut qu'on croie que cela l'est… Une étude en rose ?! Vous lisez son blog ? Se rendit compte Sherlock entre deux souvenirs particulièrement agressifs qui prenaient sa tête en assaut.

-Bien sûr que je le lis. On le lit tous. Dites-moi, c'est vrai que vous ne savez pas que la terre tourne autours du soleil ? Demanda Lestrade.

Sherlock Holmes ne manqua absolument pas le petit ricanement de Sally Donovan qui venait prendre quelques dossiers dans le bureau. Il chercha vainement de l'aide du côté de John mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement. C'était si beau l'amitié, vraiment.

-Il ne s'agit pas du même. Celui-ci est neuf mais quelqu'un s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour qu'on pense que c'est le même. Ce qui veut dire que ton blog est beaucoup plus lu que je ne le croyais.

Et vu ce que John aimait parfois noté sur lui dans son blog, il ne savait pas si cela était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il se rappela ce que le chauffeur de taxi lui avait dit : « Qui peut être un fan de Sherlock Holmes ?»

Le consultant se sentit à nouveau emporté sur le bord d'une vision quand une voix enregistrés le sortit de ces pensées.

-Vous avez un nouveau message. Dit le téléphone avant d'émettre 5 Bips qui n'auguraient rien de bon.

Il y eut un silence presque religieux après la 5ième note joué par le téléphone. Il dura quelques secondes avant que le soldat dans la pièce ne prenne la parole.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, ce n'est pas tout. Dit Sherlock

Presque immédiatement après ces paroles, il reçut un SMS dans la messagerie du téléphone. Il l'ouvrit tout en montrant l'écran à Watson et une image qui semblait familière apparut sur l'écran.

Ils l'étudièrent tout deux quelques secondes avant que Lestrade ne perde patience et l'observe à son tour du mieux qu'il put. Sherlock, quand à lui, savait qu'il avait déjà vu cet endroit mais où et quand ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé comprendre ? Une photo d'agence immobilière et les bips de l'horloge parlante ? Demanda Greg un peu irrité par l'appareil de communication.

-C'est une mise en garde. Dit distraitement Sherlock en faisant défiler ces souvenirs un par un derrière ces yeux.

-Une mise en garde ? Le questionna John.

-Certaines sociétés secrètes envoyaient à leurs futures victimes 5 pépins d'oranges, seulement, ici, ce sont 5 Bips. On nous prévient que cela va se reproduire. J'ai déjà vu cet endroit. Répondit Sherlock avant qu'un souvenir ne flash devant ces yeux.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de partir, comme toujours, il se leva pour se diriger à l'emplacement exact de la photo : 221C Baker Street.

-Attends qu'est-ce qui va se reproduire ? Lui demanda John en se dépêchant de le suivre.

-Boum ! Fut tout ce que répondit Sherlock en ignorant les quelques policiers qui sursautaient à ce qu'il venait de dire ou le regardait avec incompréhension.

Au moins, cela promettait d'être excitant.

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion et autres trucs dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	7. Tout conte fait

**Crossover Sherlock/X-men: Ami d'hier et d'autrefois**

 **Tout conte fait (passé)**

Avertissement: Prologue!

* * *

Swiny: Vous avez lu le titre? Bien... Quoi? C'est important de lire les titres aussi...

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Les années ne furent pas douces avec le jeune mutant. Malgré qu'il soit un étudiant plus que brillant et un mutant comme l'ensemble des personnes se trouvant dans cette école, plusieurs étudiants le martyrisaient. Il le traitait de monstre, de chercheur d'attention et d'autres titres aussi absurdes. Les plus virulents d'entre eux, comme la bande de Carl, s'amusaient même à le frapper aussi souvent que possible pour accompagner leur moquerie. Et cela faisait mal tant au niveau psychologique que physique.

Mycroft, quand à lui, avait la situation inverse. Tous le monde connaissait et aimait Mycroft. Il n'y avait pas une seule âme sur le terrain qui n'appréciait pas son grand-frère. En quelques jours à peine, l'ainé de la famille était devenu une véritable star et il n'était pas rare de le voir désormais entouré d'autres mutants.

Dans un sens, cette école était pire que les précédentes où Mycroft et lui avaient été. Principalement parce qu'il était vraiment seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Mycroft ne gaspillait plus de temps à user de sa mutation sur Sherlock et il était assez rare pour eux d'échanger plus de quelques mots dans le dortoir. Quand Mycroft ne passait pas la nuit chez d'autres mutants de son âge tout simplement.

Sherlock essayait de se répéter que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il devrait prendre cela comme un « bon débarras » mais rien à faire, cela continuait à faire mal. Et plus que tout, la solitude le tuait à petit feu alors que sa mutation était la seule chose qui l'amenait de près à un niveau d'interaction social avec des fantômes du passé.

A l'exception de ce mutant qu'il avait rencontré, ce Wolverine, personne ne cherchait à discuter avec lui. On aurait dit qu'il avait la peste. Il avait bien lui-même tenté de faire la conversation avec d'autre étudiant en classe via des morceaux de papier pour éviter d'attirer l'attention du professeur ou à venir sur le terrain de sport dans l'espoir de jouer avec eux mais leur sourire figé dans un faux-masque de joie artificiel le rendait malade. Alors, il avait tout simplement arrêté de prendre soin des autres.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait même été tenté de partir et d'aller rejoindre la confrérie. Il avait eu à de multiples reprises des visions montrant leur chef, Magnéto, à l'époque où Charles et lui était ami. Il semblait assez compréhensif. En plus, cette « Mystique » pourrait comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être rejeté et de se sentir être continuellement quelqu'un d'autre.

Peut-être serait-il plus accepté là-bas qu'ici ? La seule chose qui l' avait empêcher de partir était qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre garanti qu'il soit plus différent qu'ici. D'un autre côté, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'avait un jour vraiment compris ou si quelqu'un se souciait réellement s'il partait.

Sherlock continua à marcher dans sa chambre tout en avalant des médicaments pour ces horribles maux de tête. Le professeur Xavier lui avait conseillé de commencer à diminuer les doses et lui avait confisqué une partie de ces médicaments mais heureusement, Logan continuait à lui en apporter entre deux voyages car il savait à quel point la douleur pouvait être violente.

Brusquement, Sherlock sentit un goût de gomme dans sa bouche. Il arrêta immédiatement tout geste pour observer avec attention son environnement. Il trouvait cela étrange que ce goût revenait de plus en plus souvent dans les moments les plus aléatoires.

Avec une curiosité nouvelle qui chassa rapidement ces pensées les plus noires, il sortit de la chambre et mut par une impulsion étrange, il chercha le catalyseur. Ces pas le menèrent rapidement vers l'échelle montant sur le toit du manoir. Sans attendre, il l'escalada et une fois sur le toit, il vit alors un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns en train de lire un livre de conte de fée.

Sherlock l'observa un court instant et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du même petit garçon que dans sa vision. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un vieux jean et ces cheveux étaient levés dans un désordre broussailleux comme s'il venait de sortir du lit. Il resta silencieux et étudiait le garçon en ignorant une fois de plus des images du passé.

Le garçon du toit semblait captiver par un récit de blanche-neige et tournait la moindre page avec précaution comme si le livre était sacré en quelque sorte. L'objet devait avoir une importance énorme pour le garçon de sa vision.

Finalement, l'ennui finit par prendre Sherlock dans ces griffes et le détective en herbe ne put s'empêcher de dire alors qu'il avait pourtant juré de ne plus parler à personne dans cette école :

-Bonsoir.

Le petit garçon sursauta et se retourna à toute vitesse vers lui. Pour une raison étrange, il semblait avoir peur car il cherchait du regard toute voie d'évacuation possible. Lorsque le petit garçon se rendit compte que sa seule sortie était soit l'échelle ou soit sauter du toit, il se leva rapidement et recula de quelques pas du détective avant de répondre prudemment :

-Bonsoir.

Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit. Il semblait se détailler l'un l'autre avec une attention soutenue. L'autre garçon de sa vision semblait s'attendre à ce que Sherlock l'attaque d'un moment à un autre.

Durant un instant, Sherlock sentit le goût de gomme se renforcer et il y avait une forme d'impression qui lui indiquait qu'il devait se rapprocher du garçon un peu effrayé pour le serrer dans ces bras et lui caresser lentement le visage. Etant donner que cette pensée était parfaitement illogique et sans fondement, il l'effaça bien vite. Elle revint à plusieurs reprises à la charge alors qu'ils s'étudiaient silencieusement mais Sherlock finit simplement par l'ignorer aussi tentant qu'elle semblait devenir.

Après un moment, l'autre garçon qui avait semblé effrayé au début devint curieux alors qu'il l'observait avec ces yeux bruns. Sherlock put voir qu'il semblait captiver par quelque chose mais le détective ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

-Je pensais que tu étais muet. Déclara lentement l'autre garçon qui semblait visiblement se détendre pour une raison étrange.

Sherlock haussa lentement les épaules. Il est vrai qu'il avait arrêter de parler à quelqu'un de cette école à l'exception de Logan et de Mycroft lorsqu'il était seul et cela, sans compter les conversations mentales qu'il avait parfois avec Xavier au sujet de ces médicaments. Il n'était donc pas très surpris que les étudiants finissent par croire qu'il était muet. Surtout quand ceux avec qui il avait tenté de parler au début avait fini par l'oublier assez vite et qu'il ne répondait jamais aux questions en classe.

Le garçon sans-nom se rapprocha lentement de Sherlock et le détective en herbe sentit la gomme se renforcer une fois de plus. Le garçon qui aimait lire des contes s'arrêta à un pas de lui et semblait se concentrer fortement avec un petit sourire sur le cadet des frères Holmes.

Pour une raison obscure, Sherlock avait envie de se jeter sur lui et de se plonger dans son regard brun pour l'éternité. Il avait envie de sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre garçon le plus vite possible. Ce serait si facile, il était déjà proche et…

Sherlock baissa rapidement le regard dans l'espoir de se distraire pour fixer son regard sur le livre que l'autre garçon tenait. Il était beau et la reliure semblait doublé par de fin filaments dorés entourant chaque lettre du titre : « Contes merveilleux » de Jacob Ludwig Karl Grimm.

-J'ai toujours aimé les contes de fées. Ceux de Grimm surtout, ils ont une bonne chute. Tu ne trouves pas ? Déclara le petit garçon avec enthousiaste en remarquant la fixation de Sherlock avec son livre.

Le frère de Mycroft ne répondit pas. Cela ne semblait pas déranger l'autre garçon. En fait, son manque de parole et de réaction ne semblait que l'encourager à continuer. Il était vraiment bizarre.

-Tu veux en lire une avec moi ?

Sans attendre la réponse éventuelle du détective, il le prit par la main et l'emmena près du bord du toit pour le faire s'assoir. Dès qu'il toucha sa peau, il pouvait sentir une intense chaleur se propager dans ces veines et une immense envie bizarre de se coucher avec le garçon sur le toit et de déchiqueter ces… Sherlock secoua une fois de plus la tête et s'assit fortement sur le rebord glacé de la toiture du manoir.

Le garçon sans-nom ouvrit le livre à une page aléatoire. Sherlock ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se laissait faire et participait à cette comédie avec un étranger qu'il ne connaissait pas mais cela se sentait bien en quelque sorte.

« -Il était une fois un ménétrier qui avait un violon merveilleux. Commença le garçon sans-nom. Ce ménétrier se rendit un jour tout seul dans une forêt, laissant errer sa pensée ça et là et quand il ne sut à quoi songer, il se dit : le temps à me sembler long dans cette forêt je veux faire en sorte qu'il m'arrive un bon compagnon. »

Le garçon fit une pause et sans lâcher son livre, il l'inclina vers Sherlock en tapotant la phrase suivante.

« -En conséquence, il prit son violon qu'il portait sur le dos, et se mit à jouer un air qui réveilla mille échos dans le feuillage. » Reprit Sherlock mi-hésitant, mi-curieux de la réaction du garçon à côté de lui.

Celui souriait plus largement à présent et sans attendre, il continua l'histoire en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour que l'enfant des Holmes continue le récit avant de stopper une fois de plus pour que le petit garçon reprenne, avec un petit accent irlandais difficilement caché, la suite une fois de plus.

Une fois qu'ils finirent le conte nommé le « violon merveilleux », ils passèrent à « Hansel et Gretel » puis à « Cendrillon », en passant par « Le serpent blanc » avant d'aller sur « La princesse au petit pois » et ils se mirent à faire des accents et des intonations différents pour chaque voix de personnages.

Ils continuèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures et ils furent tout deux surpris lorsqu'ils virent qu'ils venaient d'arriver à la dernière page et qu'il était 3 heure du matin. Ils se dévisagèrent tout les deux pendant une seconde avant que très lentement Sherlock avance sa main en déclarant :

-Sherlock.

Un peu surpris, le garçon dévisagea sa main comme si c'était une forme de serpent qui allait le dévorer si elle prenait contact avec lui. Lentement, Sherlock abaissa sa main en se sentant un peu stupide. Il avait oublié comment il était considéré dans cette école et il pensait sincèrement que cela avait été différent avec le petit garçon. Apparemment, il s'était fait beaucoup trop d'histoire, dans tous les sens du terme.

Le détective allait se préparer à partir quand il entendit le garçon s'exclamer dans une forme de gêne évidente par sa main droite qui grattait l'arrière de sa tête :

-Je m'appelle James mais je préfère Jim. Quand à mon nom de mutant, c'est l'araignée. Plutôt cool, non ?

Le détective sourit en réponse au sourire incertain de Jim et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rire faiblement et James le rejoint bientôt. Leurs rires respectifs partirent rapidement hors de contrôle et ils finirent assez vite, et surtout sans raison apparente, en larme sur le toit.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, entre deux éclats de rire, Sherlock se demanda si c'était cela que ça faisait d'avoir un ami.

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion et autres bidules dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr!

Oh! Et pour les plus curieux, oui, ce livre existe et on peut retrouver le conte "le violon merveilleux" aisément via l'ami Google.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	8. Boum

**Crossover Sherlock Holmes/X-men**

 **Boum ! (présent)**

Avertissement: Voir prologue

* * *

Swiny:Le soleil brille et moi... Un peu moins... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de le réécrire encore et encore...

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Quelqu'un était venu au 221C Baker Street. C'était évident. Il suffisait à Sherlock d'observer la porte pour voir la maigre silhouette floue d'un homme rentrer dans la pièce en crochetant la serrure. Il était dommage que la personne semblait ne pas avoir passé assez de temps ici pour laisser une empreinte pour que Sherlock puisse connaître son identité. Cela lui aurait sauvé un temps précieux.

L'intérieur, au contraire de l'extérieur, possédait quand à lui trop d'empreinte. Madame Hudson n'avait pas vraiment plaisanté quand elle lui avait dit que cet appartement était invendable. Il sentait un mal de tête horrible rien qu'à essayer de se concentrer sur une seule de ces silhouettes fantômes en particulier. De plus, le flux des souvenirs du passé ne cessaient de l'emporter en arrière à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se concentrer sur une seule d'entre elle. C'était rageant.

Lentement et prudemment, il avança dans la pièce avec Watson juste derrière lui. Sherlock espérait vraiment que John n'avait pas remarqué sa détresse pendant une seconde ou s'il l'avait remarqué, il espérait que John pense que cela soit autre chose qu'une anomalie génétique quelconque.

Sherlock se concentra une fois de plus sur la réalité en ignorant les visions. Le détective ne savait pas si cela était de la chance pure ou une astuce volontaire mais lorsqu'il vit la paire de basket, les visions du passé l'assaillaient trop pour savoir si cela était un piège mortel ou même savoir qui avait posé les baskets ou à qui elles avaient appartenus. C'était vraiment ingénieux que cela soit involontaire ou non.

-N'oublie pas que c'est un poseur de bombe. Lui rappela inutilement John.

Sherlock fit une pause devant la remarque avant de se rapprocher une fois de plus de la paire. Il se mit rapidement au sol pour étudier les chaussures ainsi que l'environnement autours d'elle quand il entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Un peu frustré, il se releva et sortit le téléphone de sa propre poche.

Un peu intrigué, il regarda l'appelant pour voir qu'un numéro bloqué s'affichait. Après une courte hésitation, il choisit de répondre et de le mettre en mode « haut-parleur »

-Allo. Déclara-t-il calmement.

-Bonjour, beau-gosse. Lui répondit une femme en train de pleurer.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Elle lui était totalement inconnue.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en gardant toujours son calme.

-Je vous aie envoyé une petite devinette. Juste pour vous dire « salut ».

-Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Insista une fois de plus Sherlock.

-Je ne pleure pas. Je tape un texte et cette stupide petite garce le lit à haute voix.

Sherlock se rappela encore une fois de ce que lui avait dit Mycroft alors :

« Quelque chose de bien plus dangereux que la confrérie se lève lentement dans l'ombre... »

A une vitesse hallucinante, Sherlock recolla les points : Moriarty, l'avertissement de Mycroft, le chauffeur de taxi, la mort de le chinoise, son fan. Tout était lié.

-Le rideau se lève enfin. Déclara Sherlock en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop enthousiaste à cause de Lestrade et John.

-Quoi ? Demanda d'ailleurs John.

-Rien. Déclara rapidement Sherlock alors que la femme continuait de parler :

-Vous avez 12 heures pour résoudre ce mystère, Sherlock. Ou je pourrais bien devenir très vilain.

L'appelante se déconnecta. Lestrade proposa de tenter de localiser l'appel mais Sherlock le prévint déjà qu'il ne trouverait rien. Ce « Moriarty » était bien trop intelligent pour se faire avoir par quelque chose de si simple. Non, il fallait résoudre le mystère lié au basket sans attendre.

Pour une raison étrange, elles semblaient familières au détective. Il les avait déjà vu quelque part mais où. Sans vraiment attendre les autres occupants de la pièce, il sortit de la zone parasiter d'image du passé dans l'espoir de découvrir l'identité du propriétaire des baskets mais à nouveau, il semblerait que même les baskets soient eux-mêmes parasité. Il allait devoir passer des heures à trier les souvenirs avant de distinguer quelque chose d'important.

En plus, il allait devoir passer un prétexte scientifique à John pour rester aussi longtemps à observer encore et encore la paire de chaussure. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise à l'avance. Peut-être que cela serait plus simple si Sherlock lui révélait la vérité sur sa génétique ? Non, il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre en ce moment et il avait besoin de John alors qu'il allait bientôt se lancer dans une forme de jeu tordu avec un adversaire de premier ordre. Peut-être après cette affaire ? Oui, cela sonnait déjà mieux.

-J'ai besoin qu'on aille étudier ces chaussures de plus près au laboratoire. Déclara-t-il à personne en particulier avant de sortir à toute vitesse avec les chaussures pour demander un taxi.

* * *

 **POV MYCROFT HOLMES**

Charles Xavier ne semblait pas le moins du monde surprit par sa visite. A sa décharge, le télépathe avait dû sentir son esprit dès l'instant où il avait posé les pieds sur le terrain de l'école. Le professeur X avait beau dire qu'il n'aimait pas rentrer dans l'esprit des gens, cela ne l'empêchait pas de jeter un petit coup d'œil de temps en temps sur ceux qui venait sur sa propriété. Mycroft comprenait et détestait à la fois ce petit geste mental de sécurité impénétrable.

Néanmoins, il y avait une raison bien particulière et beaucoup plus préoccupante qui avait forcé les pas de Mycroft à l'amener ici. Une raison bien plus important que les risques pour Charles de voir quelque chose d'interdit dans sa tête par ce petit balayage mental de sécurité. Et cette raison était son petit-frère.

-William risque de se rappeler mais je pense que tu le sais déjà… Déclara stoïquement Mycroft à l'homme dans le fauteuil roulant.

Le professeur X rangeait avec une patience infinie ces cours de science. Mycroft avait attendu à l'extérieur de la classe tous le long du cours en utilisant sa mutation pour observer le comportement de Xavier durant toute la session et attendre le meilleur moment pour apparaitre tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de lui annoncer l'état de son frère.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, finit par déclarer Xavier. Ton frère a un esprit unique associé à une mutation qui ne fait que renforcer la résistance de celui-ci à ce genre de manipulation mentale. En plus, il est très têtu et le moindre détail mal placé suffirait à le faire s'interroger sur son barrage mental. Je suis juste surpris que James n'ait pas tenté de casser le barrage de William plus tôt pour être honnête.

-Nous avions un accord.

Il y eut une pause dans le rangement des papiers avant que l'handicapé ne reprit son classement méthodiquement.

-Quel genre d'accord ?

-James restait à l'écart de William et faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. En échange, je restais moi-même à l'écart de William et je lui donnais régulièrement des informations précieuses sur mon petit frère. De plus, si jamais James venait à s'ennuyer, je m'assurais à ce qu'il soit « diverti »…

Mycroft déglutit encore en passant à toutes les choses qu'il avait dû faire durant toutes ces années pour que Moriarty soit diverti. La chose la plus agréable et la plus repoussante avait été lorsque Moriarty avait d'humeur à s'envoyer en l'air mais qu'il désirait quelqu'un d'intelligent dans son lit. Une horreur et un plaisir indescriptible qui rendait encore malade l'ainé des Holmes. Et dire que pendant des années avant ce qui chamboula tout, il avait convoité cela sans vraiment réfléchir.

-Connaissant James, je suis surpris qu'il ait accepté.

-Il n'avait pas trop le choix. L'accident était de sa faute après tout. A l'époque de l'accord, il avait encore un brin d'humanité et de culpabilité dans James.

-Je vois… Bien que j'aie pour principe de ne pas juger mes étudiants Mycroft, je dois avouer être mécontent sur ce genre d'affaire. Cependant, une chose m'intrigue, si j'ai bien compris, cela fera bientôt 20 ans que James a respecté l'accord. Alors, pourquoi viendrait-il maintenant ?

Une excellente question. Au moins, le professeur n'était jamais aussi lent que les autres poissons rouges à comprendre. C'était une bonne chose parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour comprendre le nœud de ce problème précis.

-William s'est trouvé un ami. Un ami, non-mutant du nom de John Watson. Vous savez à quel point Jim peut être… Quel serait le mot correct ?

-Possessif ? Suggéra le chauve.

-Je le qualifierais plutôt d'obsessionnel.

-Je vois… Il est logique que le comportement de James évolue ainsi avec le temps. Après tout, la mutation de James joue un rôle majeur sur ces relations. Quiconque s'approche un tant soit peu de lui se sent immédiatement attiré par lui et le plus souvent dans un sens sexuel, bien que pas toujours si on considère Carl qui le détestait au point qu'il voulait le tuer… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'avant ton frère, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu personne. Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle James aimait autant William et était aussi possessif de lui. Justement parce qu'il parvenait à ignorer dans une certaine mesure la mutation de James.

-Votre solution serait qu'on trouve un mutant capable de résister à James ? L'interrogea Mycroft

-C'est le problème avec l'obsession, on ne peut pas vraiment changer le sujet sur lequel on est devenu obsédé. Déclara Xavier qui semblait presque amusé par l'idée.

-Vous pourriez m'apprendre un contrôle supplémentaire nécessaire sur mon esprit afin que je sois moins affecté. James pourrait finir par ce fixer sur moi étant donné que je le connais depuis presque aussi longtemps que Sherlock et que je suis son frère.

En fait, il était sûr qu'avec un peu d'autocontrôle, il pourrait définitivement arrêter James. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait fasse à James, il avait un mal fou à penser. Bien qu'à l'extérieur il semblait toujours très calme aucun d'eux n'étaient dupes. Moriarty l'avait même qualifié d'homme de glace à plusieurs reprises à cause de cette petite friandise particulière.

-J'ai été moi-même affecté à plusieurs reprises face à James. Il a été extrêmement dur de lui enseigner un contrôle sur sa mutation et je ne sais toujours pas comment William lui-même s'y est prit pour résister. Mais je crois que nous nous éloignions de la raison de ta venue. Autant que je sache, tu es venu pour William, pas pour James.

Bien entendu, le professeur n'était pas dupe. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Mycroft était venu malgré toutes ces réticences habituelles. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait le motiver à venir en dehors d'une attaque sur l'école.

-Je veux t'amener Sherlock pour que tu puisses reconstruire le barrage mental que mon frère s'est joliment auto-imposé à l'époque de l'accident.

L'air de Xavier d'ordinaire si joyeux s'assombrit considérablement. Cela n'impressionna pas Mycroft mais cela ne le détendit pas pour autant malgré tout. Dans un effort pour rester composer et ne rien montrer de son trouble, il sortit son GSM et se mit à taper un message.

-Je ne peux pas. Contrairement à ce que tu penses Mycroft, je ne joue jamais avec l'esprit de mes étudiants. Ce que tu me demandes va à l'opposé de tous mes principes. La seule chose qui me ferait changer d'avis serait si Sherlock était en danger de mort à cause de ces souvenirs ce qui n'est et ne sera pas le cas, sauf en cas de preuve du contraire. J'en suis navré, Mycroft.

« - _Des progrès sur la mort d'Andrew West ? Mycroft »_ Envoya-t-il rapidement via son téléphone.

Il y eut un profond silence entre eux deux avant que Charles ne sourit en voyant le message envoyé sur le téléphone.

-Lui envoyer des texto ne le découragera pas et essayer de l'intéresser sur autre chose est futile. J'ai essayé de faire cela pendant des années à l'époque où je lui enseignais.

-Au revoir, professeur. Fut tout ce que l'homme du gouvernement répondit au télépathe en partant.

-Au revoir, Mycroft. Déclara Xavier à une salle de classe désormais vide sachant parfaitement que l'esprit de son élève était encore dans la pièce.

* * *

 **POV JAMES MORIARTY**

James Moriarty, dit Jim pour les intimes, était actuellement à l'étage des soins intensifs. Cela ferait bientôt trois jours qu'il se faisait passer pour un infirmier afin de se préparer à sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Cela avait été étonnamment facile grâce à sa mutation une fois de plus.

Les gens avaient toujours voulu lui plaire. Bien entendu, c'était parce qu'il était naturellement attiré par lui et qu'il avait généralement envie de faire des choses sales mais c'était le résultat qui compte. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment stopper complètement sa mutation, il était comme une forme de drogue sur patte pour tous et une fois que quelqu'un avait senti ou attraper une bouffée de son parfum naturel ou avait eu le moindre contact avec lui, c'était fini. Les gens tombaient sous l'emprise de Jim qu'il le voulait ou non. Et plus il passait du temps avec lui, plus les distances n'avaient pas d'importance ou le fait qu'il éveillé ou non d'ailleurs.

Jim se pourléchait encore en pensant au rêve qu'il avait envoyé à Sherlock alors qu'il avait été assommé suite au choc de la bombe d'en face. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, c'était de mêler ces pensées à ces phéromones pour qu'elle passe un message subtil dans l'air et le tour était joué. Jim était juste un tantinet irrité pour ne pas savoir de quoi Sherlock avait rêvé exactement et comment son cerveau aurait choisi d'interpréter les paroles. Avait-il été sur ce toit au manoir ? Était-il à Baker Street ? A la piscine, peut-être ? Qui pouvait savoir avec le mutant qui voyait le passé…

-Jim ! Je te cherchais justement. Dit une dénommé Molly Hooper.

C'était sa dernière conquête, il n'avait fallu qu'un petit détour à la morgue et une poignée de main pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme et se croit amoureuse de lui. Cela en aurait été presque amusant si cette simple action ne provoquait pas la même chose à chaque fois, peu importe le sexe en question.

-Molly ! J'étais justement en train de me faire un café. Tu en veux un ? Dit-il en mettant son plus beau sourire illusoire sur son visage.

Sans remarquer la moindre chose, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avant d'accepter le café. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que les gens ordinaires avaient comme obsession avec vouloir l'embrasser. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il était réellement en couple. Moriarty se demanda brièvement ce qui se passerait si elle apprenait que la majorité des gens qu'il avait croisé l'avait présenté comme leur « petit-ami » en moins de 10 heures sous son influence.

Sans l'attendre, elle but son café à toute vitesse. Une fois qu'elle l'avait fini. Elle s'excusa rapidement en rougissant pour ne pas l'avoir attendu alors que Jim murmura à contrecœur :

-Si impatiente d'en avoir un deuxième ? Dit-il en sachant parfaitement que cela pouvait signifier le baiser ou le café.

-Désolé mais j'ai du travail en bas. J'étais justement venu te dire que je te rejoindrais plus tard à la brasserie car j'ai plus de boulot que prévu. Je suis vraiment désolée. Il y a un macchabé qui m'attend depuis bientôt 20 minutes et en plus, Sherlock occupe le laboratoire. Je suis un peu occupée.

Sherlock était ici ? Il était donc toujours aussi rapide. Il avait à peine fini de taper son message il y a une heure de cela et Sherlock se trouvait déjà inconsciemment dans le même bâtiment que lui.

-Je comprends parfaitement. Je passerai te voir plus tard dans ce cas. Dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux soyeux de Molly avant de partir plus loin alors qu'elle courrait en direction de la morgue.

Intérieurement, Jim jubilait. Même si Sherlock ne se souvenait pas encore totalement de lui, il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer « Jim » et avec un peu de chance, cette simple rencontre le ferait se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion, avis, question et autres choses étranges dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr.


	9. La pomme et le serpent

**Crossover Sherlock Holmes/X-men**

 **La pomme et le serpent (passé) **

Avertissement: voir prologue + note M au dernier POV de Sherlock Holmes pour contenu à caractère sexuel. Vous voilà prévenu.

* * *

Swiny: "Quand la vie vous offre des oranges, fait du bon jus de pomme!" Sky Hight, tu restes les rares films qui donne l'un des conseils les plus inutiles et les plus drôle de ta génération.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Sherlock était allé à plusieurs reprises sur le toit par la suite. Parfois Jim était là et parfois non. Il ne se voyait jamais en dehors de ces brefs moments sur la toiture du manoir où lorsqu'ils ne lisaient pas des contes, ils parlèrent d'à quel point le reste du monde était idiot ainsi que moult autres sujets tout aussi similaires.

Lorsque cela arrivait, les garçons se sentaient comme coupé du monde alors qu'il se moquait de la société actuelle et de leurs rêves respectifs comme des enfants. Par exemple, Sherlock et son rêve de devenir pirate ou Jim qui souhaite devenir, un jour, un grand acteur pour Hollywood.

Etrangement, Sherlock ne le voyait jamais dans aucune classe malgré qu'il ait plus ou moins le même âge et il ne le retrouvait jamais malgré ces nombreuses recherches sur le terrain de l'école. De plus, personne ne semblait connaitre de mutant nommé l'araignée. C'était bizarre. On aurait dit que Jim n'existait pas vraiment sauf durant ces rendez-vous sur le toit. Cela ne gênait pas Sherlock mais cela lui donnait l'impression que parfois, Jim n'existait que dans sa tête.

Il avait été tenté d'amener son frère sur le toit juste une fois mais il avait peur de découvrir que son seul ami au monde ne soit qu'une illusion ou encore un fantôme du passé avec qui son imagination avait encore une fois joué avec. Alors il ne disait rien, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si parler à Mycroft avait été facile surtout depuis qu'il avait maintenant eu ces 18ans, 3 jours plus tôt.

Oui, les choses avaient bien changé et Sherlock, âgé de 16 ans, sentait parfaitement que de l'eau avait fortement coulé sous les ponts malgré ces meilleurs efforts.

Sherlock avisa l'heure de son réveil dans la chambre aujourd'hui vide de toute présence de Mycroft. Il était 23H19. D'ordinaire, à cette heure-ci, il était déjà sur le toit pour rencontre Jim mais il était trop fatigué pour monter le rejoindre. En plus, on était en hiver, il faisait froid et les rares vêtements chauds de Sherlock étaient encore en train de sécher.

Sherlock soupira et se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit comme les deux dernières heures. Rien à faire, il était tellement habitué à rester tard avec Jim dehors depuis des années que son corps lui refusait simplement la possibilité de tomber endormi.

Après une vingtaine de minute supplémentaire à regarder le plafond, un ennui mortel pour Sherlock, il entendit un petit bruit dans le couloir. Etant donné que leur chambre était la dernière du couloir, cela devait forcément être quelqu'un qui venait spécifiquement dans le dortoir de Sherlock. Etant donner que son grand-frère était parti encore une fois à une fête, il pouvait être sûr qu'un étudiant ivrogne était passé pour venir chercher son frère si jamais Mycroft avait encore eu la bonne idée de s'éclipser sans prévenir quelqu'un.

Sans prêter une grande attention à l'individu devant la porte, il se recoucha une fois de plus sur le côté face au mur en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir vain de dormir. Sans surprise, l'individu entra quand même dans la chambre et s'approcha de son lit. Curieusement, l'individu, qui puait en effet l'alcool, ne fit aucun geste et ne dit rien. Il attendit une minute ou deux mais l'individu ne partit pas. Il allait ronchonner quelque chose comme : « Certain d'entre nous ont besoin de sommeil » mais l'individu le devança :

-Sherly, tu es sacrément mignon quand tu fais semblant de dormir. Gémit une voix chantante reconnaissable entre toute.

Sans vraiment attendre, Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et se redressa à toute vitesse pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage ivre de Jim qui le dévisageait avec un regard clairement lubrique.

-Tu es ivre. Déclara simplement Sherlock car il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

Ce fut après tout la première fois qu'il voyait son ami en dehors de leurs rencontres normales sur le toit. Pour être franc, Sherlock ne savait même pas que James savait où se trouvait sa chambre.

-Et toi, tu es si mignon ! On dirait un chaton. Dit James avec une voix suraigüe.

Sherlock cligna des yeux une ou deux fois à la remarque avant de reprendre d'un ton plus apaisant :

-Retourne dans ta chambre Jim, tu es visiblement vraiment ivre. On parlera demain soir, d'accord ?

James devint immédiatement boudeur comme un enfant qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait et croisa les bras avec la mine qui allait avec. Sherlock soupçonnait fortement que la seule raison pour laquelle il ne tapait pas du pied, c'est parce qu'il risquait de s'écraser lui-même son autre pied dans l'action vu son état d'ébriété.

\- Je ne peux pas…

-Pourquoi ? L'interrogea William.

-Sébastien m'a viré.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Sherlock.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le nom « Sébastien » de la bouche de James.

-Mon coloc', Seb, ma mutation le rend fou. Ça doit être parce que ma mutation n'est pas compatible avec l'alcool !

Pour être honnête, Sherlock pouvait parfaitement comprendre le pauvre bougre. James avait un comportement étrange lorsqu'il était saoul. Allié cela à une mutation qui affectait les niveaux chimiques dans un individu et cela pourrait rendre n'importe qui fou. En ce moment d'ailleurs, Sherlock avait l'impression que sa bouche était engourdi à cause de toute la saveur gomme qui restait obstinément collé à sa langue.

-Ok… Je suppose que tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où rester ? Demanda Sherlock dans un bâillement pas si simulé que ça.

-Nope.

-Et tu n'as pas envie d'aller autre part pour dormir ?

-Niet !

Hé bien au moins cela avait le mérite d'être clair. D'un geste de la main, Sherlock indiqua le lit de son grand-frère. Si on pouvait encore appeler cela « son lit » puisque la majorité du temps, Sherlock l'utilisait comme table basse pour une grande partie de ces cours.

-Très bien, puisque je n'ai pas le choix, tu peux emprunter le lit de mon frère si tu veux. Il ne rentre pas ce soir.

Sur ce, il renfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. En tant normal, il aurait adoré discuter avec James mais il était vraiment fatigué. Et autant ce serait comique d'entendre ce qu'un Jim bourré pourrait raconter, il le préférait sobre. En ce moment, il avait vraiment l'impression de discuter avec un enfant de 5 ans.

-Mais Sherly ! Je veux rester près de toi ! Tes boucles sont si adorables. Gémit une fois de plus le mutant ivre en se rapprochant un peu plus.

Sherlock serra un instant les draps fortement en sentant clairement que James usait de sa mutation contre le plus jeune des Holmes. Sherlock avait clairement pu sentir une immense bouffée de chaleur et de désir le traverser pendant une seconde. Mon dieu si c'était cela que Sébastien avait enduré plus tôt, pas étonnant qu'il ait viré Jim.

-Jim, dans ton état, c'est le lit de mon frère ou la porte. J'ai une tolérance élevé à ta mutation mais pas à ce point. Dit Sherlock en serrant les dents.

James devait clairement sentir sa frustration évidente et tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe quelque chose comme : « trop mignon quand il est énervé », il rejoint sagement, enfin sagement était un bien grand mot, vu que son sens de l'équilibre semble avoir également été affecté par l'alcool.

Un ou deux slaloms plus tard, il atterrit bruyamment sur le lit de Mycroft en râlant assez fortement sur quelques choses à propos des licornes et des zombies. Entre deux marmonnements, Sherlock sentit ces paupières devenir lourdes et dans un soupir presque ensommeillé, il se tourna une fois de plus devant le mur.

Soudainement, il entendit un gémissement bien plus fort que les autres et James l'appela presque en criant :

-Sherlyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

-Quoi ? Dit Sherlock agacé en se tournant vers James une fois de plus.

-Tu as un beau cul de loin. Déclara innocemment James sur un ton d'excuse.

Sans attendre la suite, Sherlock replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller dans l'espoir que son hurlement de frustration soit atténué mais à la place, il décida simplement d'ignorer Jim.

-Dors Jim.

-Mais… Tenta de protester l'homme ivre avant de se faire couper

-Dors ! Cria Sherlock avant de placer son oreiller sur le haut de sa tête dans sa frustration plus qu'évidente.

Après ce petit affichage, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la chambre et Sherlock put enfin s'endormir.

* * *

 **POV JAMES MORIARTY**

James tenta vainement de dormir mais rien à faire, il avait juste trop chaud et il avait beau avoir enlevé les couvertures et ces vêtements, la chaleur l'étouffait beaucoup trop pour que le sommeil vienne l'emporter.

-Sherly, tu dors ? Finit-il par demander une fois de plus.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Sherlock ne réagissait pas. Le génie se releva du lit pour se diriger sans trop trébucher vers le lit où le mutant dormait à poing fermé avec la tête sous l'oreiller. Avec une main tremblante, il enleva doucement l'oreiller masquant ce magnifique visage et ces boucles qui semblaient le taquiner avec ce besoin pour les caresser.

-Vraiment trop mignon. Murmura James avec un petit sourire.

N'y tenant plus, James se pencha et caressa la chevelure du garçon endormit. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il caressait la fourrure d'un chaton. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi vu que les sensations n'avaient rien avoir entre elle mais l'alcool semble rendre le peu de similitude acceptable.

Sans le faire exprès, sa main glissa et toucha un instant la peau de Sherlock. Heureusement pour lui, Sherlock ne sentit rien de plus que ce qui semblerait être une vague de chaleur agréable. Néanmoins, l'effet ne fut pas le même à Moriarty. La peau de Sherlock avait apaisé la chaleur qui le parcourait. Elle semblait fraiche.

Il faillit rire en se rappelant l'histoire de l'ogre à propos de la chair fraiche mais il se retint et effleura une fois de plus accidentellement un petit bout de peau de Sherlock. Oui, le contact était vraiment agréable et le violoniste amateur semblait ne rien remarquer vu son manque évident de réaction… Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se rafraichir contre lui ?

James chercha vainement une réponse avec son cerveau embrouillé pour l'empêcher de se coller contre son ami mais il n'en trouva aucune. Après un autre moment d'hésitation, il fit lentement basculer pour qu'il soit totalement sur le côté et ensuite, le mutant ivre s'installa confortablement sur le côté du lit de Sherlock avant de se coller expérimentalement contre le dos du détective en herbe avant de rapidement entourer tout le corps du garçon endormi.

-Mon Sherly. Rien qu'à moi. Déclara calmement James avant de placer sa tête sur l'épaule gauche de Sherlock et de le prendre dans ses bras comme une forme de doudou.

James huma un court instant l'odeur de Sherlock, un mélange d'odeur de cigarette, de shampoing peu cher, de terre et de cannelle. Il adorait vraiment cette odeur et se demanda brièvement pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

Et dans un moment rare de confort, Moriarty s'endormit.

* * *

 **POV SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Sherlock se réveilla deux heures plus tard en entendant des gémissements assez audibles directement dans son oreille gauche. En sentant un énorme poids dans son dos et un forme d'étau lui compresser le ventre, il tenta de se relever pour s'enfuir en quatrième vitesse pour se rendre compte que son assaillant avait une force immense.

Sherlock se sentait étrangement faible en fait. Il était presque incapable de bouger le moindre muscle et il y avait une sensation de flottement extrême qui semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher son emprise sur lui, comme lorsqu'il fumait un paquet entier de cigarette. C'était agréable mais dérangeant. Il tenta d'analyser la situation mais son cerveau semblait refuser de vouloir faire la moindre connexion.

[-Voyons Sherlock, pense, où as-tu déjà eu cette situation ? Et qui pourrait…] Se demanda rapidement Sherlock avant qu'une ampoule figurative ne s'allume aussitôt dans son esprit.

-Jim ! Dit Sherlock en tentant une fois de plus d'éjecter l'assaillant désormais connu.

Par un miracle de circonstance, Sherlock réussit à se dégager de la paire de bras pour se retrouver sur le dos. Hélas, le mutant endormi semblait réticent à le laisser partir même dans son sommeil parce que Sherlock sentit une fois de plus son ami se déplacer pour se placer juste au dessus de lui dans un quasi-somnambulique.

[-Mais ce n'est pas vrai !] Râla mentalement Sherlock en tentant une fois de plus de se déplacer.

Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il n'irait nulle part, il cessa de se débattre pour passer en phase 2 : réveiller l'araignée et le faire dégager de là.

-Jim, tu as exactement deux secondes pour dégager de mon lit !

Son ami ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sherlock n'osait pas vraiment crier parce que ces voisins de chambre pourraient mal interpréter ces cris et la situation risquerait rapidement d'empirer. Bien qu'il sache que cela était inutile, Sherlock poussa une fois de plus Jim avant de tenter de se tortiller hors de son chemin. Non, sa conclusion initiale était correcte si ce n'est quelques marmonnement de la part de James, il n'y avait pas la moindre réaction du garçon et il était figé comme une statue.

-Sherly, arrête de bouger, j'essaye de dormir moi. Déclara soudain James avec une voix à moitié-endormi.

Sherlock crut avoir rêvé durant une seconde mais en usant de sa mutation, il put réentendre brièvement James en train de prononcer cette phrase distinctement.

-Jim, bouge ! Insista Sherlock en se tortillant encore un peu.

-Non, tu es trop confortable. Grommela Jim avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans le cou de Sherlock en soupirant de contentement.

-Jim, si tu ne retournes pas dans le lit de mon frère immédiatement je vais t'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit.

-Si tu fais ça, je vais te mordre.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Moi aussi.

Après une longue minute où le futur criminel consultant retomba endormi, Sherlock se remit à bouger violemment. Sherlock sentit un pur instant de triomphe quand il sentit le mutant au-dessus de lui se réveiller une fois de plus comme il lui avait promis. Cependant, cette courte victoire fut coupée assez vite par un grognement irrité de l'individu au-dessus de lui avant qu'il ne sente une douleur au niveau du cou.

-Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Tu es complètement malade ! S'exclama bruyamment Sherlock.

James se redressa un peu en continuant d'appuyer tout son poids sur le futur détective en l'observant avec ces yeux bruns avec une lueur à la fois ennuyé et sauvage.

-Je t'avais dit que j'allais mordre. Au passage, tu saignes.

Génial, il saignait sur un oreiller blanc. Tornade allait vraiment le tuer. C'était sa dernière taie propre.

\- Permets-moi de bouger pour que je puisse nettoyer la plaie dans la salle de bain.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il tendit bien le cou pour que Jim comprenne que la blessure devait bien être désinfecté et nettoyer. James observa son cou un moment et semblait réfléchir intensément. Après un moment, il choisit de donner une réponse imprévue :

-Non. Je vais le faire.

-Pardon ? Eut juste le temps de dire Sherlock avant qu'il ne sente une langue chaude et gluante glisser contre son cou.

En tant normal, bloqué ou pas, Sherlock aurait redoublé d'effort pour coller son poings dans la face de quiconque lui aurait fait cela. Néanmoins, la mutation de James l'empêcha de bouger le moindre muscle et il sentit d'immense vague de plaisir et pour sa plus grande horreur, il commençait à devenir assez excité par l'acte contre son grés malgré sa tolérance qui aurait dû le garder à l'abri de ça depuis longtemps.

-Tu as bon goût. Finit par dire Jim en frottant son nez contre le long de sa joue en envoyant des étincelles supplémentaires qui se rajoutait comme des gouttes d'eau à la piscine de désir que devenait Sherlock.

Après quelques secondes, Sherlock reprit un minimum de contenance et remarqua un fait étrange qu'il aurait trouvé hilarant s'il n'était pas pris au piège par le garçon au dessus de lui.

-Jim, est-ce que… Tu ronronnes ? Demanda Sherlock avec un fin sourire d'amusement qui traversait malgré lui son visage.

-Hmm, possible… Demanda Jim qui semblait un peu plus sobre et lucide mais pas de beaucoup.

C'est alors que l'ancien enfant pirate remarqua que son partenaire commençait tout doucement à se frotter contre lui. Il rougit alors qu'il sentait son sexe se durcir malgré lui à l'action. Il avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir.

-Jim. Arrête de bouger. Dit Sherlock avec un immense effort toujours incapable de bouger autre chose que sa bouche.

-Veut pas… Déclara simplement James en bougeant plus rapidement en appuyant plus fortement à une certaine région plus bas.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait voulu dire son ami en disant que sa mutation n'était pas compatible avec l'alcool. Lorsqu'il était ivre, James n'avait plus la moindre inhibition et comme tout le monde le désirait, il en profitait pleinement.

Il sentit vraiment James profiter pleinement de lui en ce moment. Avec une impuissance constante, il le vit enlever méthodiquement le moindre de ces vêtements un à un en profitant de chaque morceau de peau qu'il révélait pour passer ces mains dessus et en ronronnant et gémissant plus fort à chaque fois. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela excitait Sherlock encore plus loin.

Lorsque la dernière pièce restante, soit son boxer, parti il entendit James lui dire avec un calme impressionnant tout en se concentrant sur le futur détective avec une attention extrême :

-Tu es à moi.

Et là, Sherlock fut frapper de plein fouet par l'effet de la mutation de Jim et il fut sûr d'une chose, les voisins du dortoir allaient avoir de quoi jaser demain matin.

* * *

Commentaire, suggestion, avis et tout autre chose que vous avez envie de transmettre à la mafia russe... C'est pas chez moi! Cependant, si vous avez envie de m'en faire part quand même juste à moi, un commentaire, un petit message tumblr... Voir me proposer un défi sur la forum "toujours plus"... ça reste chouette, non?

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


End file.
